


【德哈】Her

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *性癖被戳爆德 X 女装哈，麻瓜AU，小中篇*剧情所需ooc*一切不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

哈利曾经怀疑过德拉科的性向三次。

第一次是德拉科在学生食堂向他们介绍赫敏·格兰杰的时候，德拉科笑着说：“这是我的好姐妹，赫敏·格兰杰。”

潘西一口可乐喷了出来：“姐妹？”

“她不让我用兄弟这个词，”德拉科耸耸肩，“说为何要用男性身份定义她？迫于学神的淫威，我只能承认她是我的姐妹。”

罗恩一脸怪异地瞥了眼德拉科和赫敏。

哈利倒没什么反应，他从德拉科嘴里听说过这个名字好几次，法学院的学神女王，就连德拉科这种学霸也甘拜下风。他抬眼看了看眼前的女生，一头棕色卷发，长相其实很漂亮但不怎么打扮，脸上也没有任何表情。哈利看了一眼就转开视线，把注意重新落在德拉科身上。

德拉科会喜欢男人吗？

哈利第一千五百三十七次在心中自问自答。德拉科对女性一向尊重，没有很多男人的那种高高在上。他对各种性向也不歧视，甚至夸过一位跨性别女明星很漂亮。

他自己会有机会吗？

中午吃完饭后，两拨人就各自散开。德拉科和赫敏去上课，罗恩和哈利他们走到半路就分开回宿舍，潘西挎着哈利的手臂和他一起向图书馆走去。

潘西和哈利两家是世交，两个人从幼儿园一起长大，甚至考上同一所大学，毕业后同时申请了硕士，算是哈利在这个世界上最亲密的姐妹。

对，姐妹，他们都喜欢男人，这种才叫真的姐妹。

“你说马尔福是喜欢那个格兰杰，还是……”潘西冲哈利眨眨眼，接上去的假睫毛扑闪扑闪地扇着。

“不知道，”哈利摇摇头，“但格兰杰看起来不像是他喜欢的类型。”

“他喜欢什么类型你怎么知道？从高中到现在就没见过他谈恋爱，问就是没时间没心思，鬼知道他到底喜欢什么。”潘西敲敲哈利的脑门，“我说呀，你干脆追了再说，说不定他就是喜欢男的呢？”

“你见过他跟哪个男生走得近吗？”

“你呀。”潘西说，“从高中到本科再到硕士，老天，你记得我们高中那对情侣吗？女生叫拉文德的那个，他们孩子都一岁了！你要是勇敢一点，说不定现在都在考虑去哪里领养小孩了呢。”

哈利笑了笑，没说话。德拉科是他和潘西的高中同学，家住在他们那片地方最富有的一个小区里，就算是潘西家的豪宅也抵不过马尔福庄园的一角。帅气又多金，德拉科自然而然就成了全校公认的男神。

哈利是在高中的经济课上和他熟悉起来的，当时老师弄了一个小辩论赛，德拉科和哈利分别成了正方反方的两个队长。德拉科逻辑严密善于狡辩，哈利思路敏捷口齿清晰，谁也不饶过谁。最后哈利的队伍险胜一筹，比赛结束时，德拉科主动伸出了手掌。

“你很厉害，交个朋友？”

全校男神向自己递出橄榄枝，哈利断然没有拒绝的理由。他握住了对方的手掌，在没人看见的地方，耳根偷偷地红了红。

潘西倒是看出来了。

除了哈利的父母，潘西就是这个世界上最了解他的人，哈利眼皮多眨一下代表了什么都逃不过这个黑发女孩敏锐的眼神。

“你平时那么胆大，怎么碰到这种事情就退缩了？去追一下试试呀，不行就当没这回事。”潘西怂恿道。

哈利大力地摇头，他坐在潘西的梳妆台前，好奇地摆弄着女孩的化妆品：“他看起来不像是喜欢男孩的样子，我不能害他。”

“你情我愿怎么就害他了呢？”潘西看着哈利半天不肯改变想法的样子，恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，“随便你，你就等着他谈恋爱的时候眼巴巴地看着哭吧。”

只是没想到德拉科一直到本科毕业都没谈过一场认真的恋爱，反而沉迷在学习中无法自拔，倒是和哈利的友情一直维系得还算可以。等哈利申请上了硕士，而德拉科进了法学院后，他们的友谊小组里就添了罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰。一个是和哈利同是计算机专业的直博，一个是德拉科带来的法学院同学。

潘西又眨眨眼，紧了紧挽住哈利的手：“你怎么跟韦斯莱玩到一起也是个迷，他那个只有C++的脑袋到现在都没看出来你是个弯的，也是让人叹为观止。”

“德拉科也没看出来啊，除了你就没人知道了吧？”哈利一脸无辜。由于他这一场长达十年的暗恋，哈利至今为止也没谈过恋爱，所以更不会有人知道他的性向。

“怎么可能？好几个女生都来试探地问过我，我帮你搪塞回去了而已。”潘西说，“你要感谢我。”

“啊？”哈利紧张起来，“那……那德拉科不会知道吧？”

“放心，”潘西拍拍他的肩膀，“我现在很确定你们男生都是傻子。”

第二次是德拉科带来一个小男生的时候。

哈利和潘西硕士毕业开始工作，德拉科他们则刚开始进入律师事务所实习。所有人都越来越忙碌，除了天天泡在实验室的罗恩之外，谁都难得能出来一次。

三个月没见，一群老友好不容易聚上一次，德拉科又带了一个新人过来。

“说好了老友聚会的！”罗恩拿起两杯烈酒就塞进德拉科和那个小男生的手里，“带新朋友要先罚酒再自我介绍！”

“我师弟，刚好有个模拟开庭来咨询我，讨论到一半就一起过来了。”德拉科一口干掉了杯子里的酒，被酒精冲地眯了眯眼。小男生拘谨地端着手里的酒正要喝，德拉科一把按住他的酒杯：“没事，他们跟你开玩笑，随意就行。”

小男生穿着套头衫牛仔裤，金棕色的短发精心抓出了帅气的发型。他背着一个看起来很沉的双肩包，脸上洋溢着还没被学业和工作给抹杀的青春洋溢。他对德拉科笑了起来，眼睛里满是憧憬的光芒。

哈利坐在角落里开始发抖。他身上的宽松格子衫挡住了他颤抖的身影，黑框眼镜和垂在额前的黑色刘海遮住了他惊恐的眼神。潘西突然伸出手按住他的手臂，哈利低头，女孩给他塞过来一杯酒。

“喝点，”好姐妹低头给他使了个眼色，“撑不住就把自己灌醉吧。”

那天晚上哈利喝醉了，他喝醉后一向很乖，只是窝在座位里发呆，谁喊他都没反应。赫敏抱着手冷眼旁观，罗恩想帮忙却被潘西死死按在沙发里。

最后德拉科不得不让师弟先走，他负责把哈利弄回家里去。

哈利很瘦，常年不怎么锻炼也不怎么爱吃饭的身子摸上去就是骨头。德拉科没费什么力气就把人从沙发里扶起来，向潘西要了地址后拦了辆的士送哈利回家。

司机看见又是一个醉鬼就开了车窗，半路的时候哈利被夜晚的凉风给吹得醒了酒。他发现自己正靠在德拉科的肩膀上，对方扶着他的肩膀，几乎是把他半抱在怀中。

哈利连忙坐正，从德拉科的怀中起来。

“醒了？”德拉科笑着看他。

哈利扭头看向窗外的夜景，路边的灯光昏黄而寂静。他回头，低着声音问了一个问题：“你为什么不谈恋爱？”

德拉科愣了几秒，结合哈利今晚喝醉的事情，他似乎得出了什么结论：“怎么了？受了情伤？”

哈利转头再次看向车窗外，安静了一会后说：“算是吧。”

“我约会过，只是最后没成，你们不知道而已。”德拉科面对好友的问题没有遮掩，“总觉得都不是自己喜欢的人。”

“今晚那个男生呢？你在追他？”借着酒劲，哈利直接问了出来。

“怎么可能？”德拉科扑哧一笑，“我又不喜欢男的。”

哈利瞬间全身僵硬，含在嘴边的话一不小心就漏了出去：“可他好像喜欢你。”

“你怎么知道？平时也没见你眼神这么好啊？”德拉科头伸到哈利面前坏笑，哈利吓得手忙脚乱，糊里糊涂地把他推开。

“他是我老板的儿子，还用请教作业的方式来找我，不太好拒绝。但平时我都很注意距离，今晚是个意外。”德拉科靠在窗边，伸手摸了一把哈利的脑袋，“当朋友这么多年，就你相处起来最愉快。我要是喜欢男的，肯定先喜欢你啊。”

哈利一拳打过去，把德拉科揍得大笑起来。哈利挨回到座位上，脑袋搭在半开的车窗边，让凉风吹进自己的眼中。

第二天是周末，哈利还没睡醒，就接到潘西打来的电话。

“昨晚怎么样？”女孩八卦的声音从手机里传出来，“你问了吗？告白了吗？睡到了吗？”

“他说他不喜欢男的。”哈利睡眼朦胧，脑子还不清楚，“可是他又说他要是喜欢男的，肯定会喜欢我。”

“嘶……”潘西倒吸一口冷气，“要不算了吧，这话听起来像个渣男。”

哈利闭着眼睛，昨晚回家后思考到凌晨的问题情不自禁地蹦了出来。

“你说……我要是个女的，德拉科会不会喜欢我？”

潘西的语气突然严肃起来。

“姐妹……不对，兄弟，你千万不能钻牛角尖。就算马尔福再怎么天菜，你也不能为了喜欢一个人没了自我。”

哈利良久没有说话。

“我知道……”过了好一会儿他才慢慢开口，“只是他……他太好了，我不甘心。”

潘西也沉默了半天，才沉吟着说：“要不你最后试一次？如果他确实不喜欢你，你答应我放弃他，我给你介绍其他天菜。”

哈利从床上坐起来：“怎么试？”

“你女装去见他，看他对你感不感兴趣。如果女版的你他也不喜欢，那么你也没什么好纠结的了。”

“……”哈利无言以对，“我怎么觉得你有阴谋？从高中开始你就想骗我穿女装。”

“你就试试嘛！”潘西撒起娇来，“我现在就去找你！”

无论哈利答不答应，都对潘西带着大包小包来哈利家的决心没有任何影响。哈利套着件发黄的旧T恤眼睁睁看见潘西从袋子里翻出裙子化妆品丝袜高跟鞋……还有女性内衣？

“全新的，我没穿过的！”潘西举起胸衣在哈利身前比划，“感觉你的身材跟我差不多，不行的话明天去买！”

“我才不要……”哈利感觉自己给自己挖了一个无底深坑，潘西正一铲土一铲土地把他往里面埋，“我可没答应你！”

“先试试嘛！不好看我答应你不拍照！”潘西从袋子底部挖出一顶黑色长直发的假发，无视哈利的抵抗套在他的头顶上，“你看！你瘦，很合适！”

潘西把他拉到洗手间的镜子前，再把哈利的眼镜摘下。哈利视线变得模糊不清，看不清镜子里的自己。可是在模糊之中，他似乎觉得镜子里的那个人竟然没什么不妥。

“你超适合长发的呀！”潘西惊喜地大叫起来，“等下化了妆会更好看！”

潘西不等哈利自己凑到镜子前看清楚就又把他拉到客厅里坐下，从地上拿起一个巨大的化妆包。

“不许反抗，你敢反抗我就立刻打电话给马尔福帮你告白！”

哈利乖乖地缩在椅子上，一动也不敢动。

哈利也不知道潘西在他脸上画了什么，他闭着眼睛即将要睡着时，就突然被脑袋上的拉扯感给痛醒过来。

“哎呀，扯到你头发了，对不起。”潘西给他道歉，“妆已经画好了，我在帮你束头发，等下换上裙子戴上假发就好了。”

哈利摸摸自己的脑袋，上面似乎套了一个像是丝袜一样的网。

没一会儿，潘西弄好他的头发后就跪在地上帮他找衣服。

“你先……随便套两身试试看适合什么风格。”潘西埋头在巨大的行李包里翻弄，最后从里面扯出一件哈利很眼熟的衣服。

“我们高中的校服！”潘西举起来，“这个你总能接受吧？我们先从难度最低的开始试。”

他们读的是私立高中，女生校服就是最传统的衬衫和格子裙。衬衫的版型和男生的差不多，哈利穿起来没什么障碍，可裙子穿上后，里面就只剩一条男士内裤，凉飕飕的，哈利捂着下面总觉得哪里不对。

“啊！忘了给你带脱毛膏，”潘西见到他没脱毛的两条细腿，惊呼起来，“算了，你先穿袜子挡一下吧。”

女孩又甩过来一对长筒袜，哈利腿细，套上袜子遮住小腿后就看不出什么了。潘西帮他戴好假发，又让哈利翻出自己好久没戴过的隐形眼镜戴上。一切准备就绪后，潘西再次把他拉到厕所的镜子前。

“看，我们的大美女出现了！”

哈利呆呆地看着镜子里的女生。

潘西一向喜欢化浓妆，给他画的也一样。可浓厚的烟熏妆遮住了他原本的面容，浮夸的假睫毛改变了他的眼型，就算是哈利自己也认不出镜子里的这个女人是谁。

“超漂亮好吗！”潘西尖叫着直夸自己的手艺好，“你要是高中的时候这样出现在学校里，丽萨那个小贱人还怎么当得成舞会皇后啊？”

“是不是有点……假？”哈利拘谨地拽拽袖子，总觉得哪里不对劲。

“是衣服不合适，”潘西连忙丢给他另一条黑色裙子，催他去换，“你这个妆加上这条裙子，我就不信马尔福不对你动心！”

哈利再出来时，身上穿着一条带流苏的黑色连衣裙。他骨架瘦窄，原本就不像是男生的身材。穿上裙子后竟然无比合适。流苏恰到好处的挡住应该遮挡的地方，等处理好身上的毛发后，一定能惊艳四座。

直到潘西丢给他一双高跟鞋。

鞋子本来就不是哈利的码，勉强踩了个脚尖后哈利别说是走路，就连站都站不直，尖叫着就原地摔倒在地上。

“……”潘西嫌弃地看着他，“你们男人也太没用了。”哈利痛苦地揉着脚腕，一心只想让潘西放弃：“还有一个最重要的问题无法解决，我的声音怎么办？这个声音谁都能听得出我是个男的吧？”

“这个倒好办，”潘西笑嘻嘻地扶他起来，“我刚谈了个男朋友，是个小演员，他认识不少专业配音演员。少女熟女御姐萝莉，你想要什么声音都可以。”

哈利最后一次确认德拉科的性向是在两个月后。

他听德拉科说老板刚结束一个大单，晚上要在酒吧里和全事务所庆祝。哈利熟练地换上女款的紧身牛仔裤和露脐上衣，脖子上戴着一条Choker挡住喉结。高跟鞋始终没有挑战成功，潘西无奈放弃，帮他买了对女款时尚运动鞋，穿起来竟然也不突兀。

妆容是哈利在潘西的指点下自己画的，两个月的训练让他勉强能画完一个看起来不丢人的妆容，声线在专业人士的指点下，也几乎听不出来他原本的声音。

潘西送给他一个名牌复古款腋下包，哈利背上肩膀——就连背包的动作他也练习了整整三周。潘西帮他调整了一下假发，说：“准备了两个月，要是失败了这个包你就还给我自己用吧。”

“你就是找个买包的借口吧？”哈利翻了个白眼。

“我这叫为了姐妹的爱情大出血！”潘西拉着他出门，“到底是马尔福还是下一个天菜，就看今晚！”

此刻已是深夜，哈利独自推开酒吧的门，里面的吵闹声随着开门扑面而来。事务所包了半场，酒吧里除了少数散客之外，全是穿西装打领带的一看就刚从办公室里出来的律师们。哈利视线一扫，就看见德拉科那头金发在人群中尤其显眼。他正和同事们干杯，手里的啤酒一饮而尽。哈利多打量了几眼，却看出他眉间的一丝不耐烦。

哈利坐到吧台边上，招手让酒保给他一杯鸡尾酒。

他今天戴着一顶长卷发，眼皮上扑了一层金属色的眼影让他显得妩媚。酒保是个看起来不到三十岁的男人，他看见哈利后就笑了一下，端来鸡尾酒的时候，说：“请你的。”

哈利故装镇定，点点头不敢说话。

酒保倒也没有多纠缠，送完酒后就继续去服务其他客人。哈利坐了一杯酒的时间，给自己打气。等德拉科那帮同事开始散开各自聊天后，哈利放下酒杯，背上包就朝德拉科的方向走去。

酒吧里昏暗吵闹，美女却依然吸引着各位男士的目光。更何况哈利在潘西的高超手艺下成了一个性感大美女，还没等他走到德拉科身边时，就有耐不出的男性出来向他搭讪。

哈利没有停下脚步，而是假装没看到路故意一撞，一下子扑到了德拉科的面前。

“小心！”

他胸口塞了垫子，被胸衣紧紧地固定在衣服里。德拉科碰到哈利的身体就连忙松手，扶住他的手臂让他站稳。

“抱歉，我不是有意的，请问你摔倒哪里了吗？”德拉科担忧地打量着他……或者说是“她”。

哈利连忙摇摇头，站稳抬头，用练习了两周的温柔眼神看向德拉科。

“没事，谢谢你。”

他的声音变成了较低的女声，虽然有点沉，但和他的新形象倒也不矛盾。

德拉科愣了愣，盯着他看了一好一会儿。

“你……”

哈利连忙低头，把脸藏进阴暗处。

“我怎么了？”

德拉科摇摇头，笑起来说：“没什么，就觉得好像在哪里见过你。我叫德拉科·马尔福，请问能认识你吗？”

哈利低头看看他递过来的手掌，再抬头看看德拉科灰色的双眸。这一刻他再也没怀疑过德拉科的品位和性向，因为他在德拉科的眼中，看到了惊艳的眼神。

哈利忍不住心慌起来，既难过又心慌，隐约之间还掺着一丝抓不住的兴奋。他埋下头理了理自己耳边的刘海，再次抬起头后，嘴边含着意味不明的笑容。

“海莉，我的名字叫做海莉。”


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科带他坐到稍微安静一点的吧台边上，帮他点了一杯鸡尾酒。哈利也倍感新奇，毕竟这是他第一次见到德拉科如此殷勤的模样。这很致命，因为平日的德拉科已经魅力十足，一旦他要发起攻势征服一个人时，早已经被他拿下的哈利便一点抵抗力都没有了。

哈利慌张地捏着自己的耳朵，生怕脸上的红晕透露出自己的怯场。

“ 需要来杯果汁吗？ ”

德拉科看出女孩的无措，就连忙收回了几分气势，以免让对方感到不适。哈利点点头，偷偷地打量着德拉科喊服务生的样子。他在嫉妒她自己，哈利心里很清楚，他嫉妒 “ 海莉 ” ，嫉妒每一个 “ 海莉 ” 。可若是没有他， “ 海莉 ” 也吸引不了德拉科的视线。哈利了解德拉科的一切喜好，他们认识将近十年，哈利熟知德拉科的方方面面。有很多德拉科自己也没发觉的习惯和爱好，哈利在十年间的每一次偷看和凝视时都深深地记在了心里。 “ 海莉 ” 的每一处装扮都是德拉科喜欢的样子， “ 海莉 ” 说得每一句话都是德拉科心中所想的句子。

“ 我知道这么说很老套，可我总觉得我们像是认识了十几年的老友一样熟悉。 ” 德拉科把果汁推给哈利， “ 这很神奇，我这个人朋友很多，但玩了十多年还在一起的朋友只有一个 …… 这么说来，你和他确实有点像。 ”

哈利心中一颤，他挑起眉，上扬的眼线勾起冷 艳的眼神，挡住自己的心虚： “ 所以你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢你朋友？ ”

德拉科笑着道歉： “ 抱歉，老实说 …… 这是我第一次主动搭讪，感觉好像很失败。 ” 他举起酒杯自罚一口酒，把这个话题略带而过。

在哈利的果汁见底时，他听从潘西的教导，提出自己要回家。德拉科想送他，哈利坚持拒绝，最后德拉科只好帮他叫好的士付了钱，亲手帮哈利关上车门后才目送着他离开。

分开前德拉科想留下 “ 海莉 ” 的电话，哈利给了他一个事先准备好的号码，是潘西的旧手机，和一张潘西不知道从哪帮他弄来的电话卡。

回到家后哈利花了一个多小时卸妆洗澡，假发放进收纳包中，假睫毛撕下来丢进垃圾桶。镜子中的美女渐渐变成了一个普普通通的男性，哈利洗完澡摘掉隐形眼镜，重新戴上那副黑色的粗框眼镜。

就像是灰姑娘在凌晨的时钟敲响时会被打回原形，而他除去一切伪装后甚至连灰姑娘都不是。若是王子举着水晶鞋来寻找自己的公主，他连备选的那个人都做不了。

哈利拿着潘西的旧手机，犹豫到底要不要抽出那张电话卡丢掉，结束这一场闹剧。只是他刚准备关机，手机就发出一阵声响，显示收到了一条短信 ——

「今晚很高兴认识你， 我平时工作实在有点忙，如果你愿意的话，希望下个周末能邀请你一起吃饭，祝晚安。德拉科·马尔福」

哈利举着手机躺在床上，盯着这条消息看到了天光微亮的时刻，最终他还是放下了手机，打消了抽出电话卡的念头。

第二天依然是被潘西的电话铃给吵醒的。

“ 昨晚怎么样？ ” 女孩兴奋的声音从手机里传出， “ 穿帮了吗？告白了吗？睡到了吗？ ”

哈利捂着眼睛缓了半天才清醒过来，他声音有些沙哑： “ 他完全没看出来 …… 留了电话，想约海莉 …… 是我给他的假名，周末出去吃饭，我还没回他。 ”

“ 嘶 ——” 潘西激动地倒吸一口气， “ 这是什么刺激的进展！怎么办？你要答应他吗？ ”

“ 我 ……” 哈利表情空白， “ 我不知道 ……”

“ 不知道就是想答应！ ” 潘西十分了解自己的姐妹， “ 去啊！ ”

“ 这 …… 这不太好吧？ ” 哈利犹豫不决道。

“ 你也知道不太好啊？ ” 潘西突然话锋一转， “ 现在事实证明他就是喜欢女的，你应该放弃！我等下就把天菜的号码给你！ ”

“ 可是 ……” 哈利却也不想放弃， “ 可是 …… 我没见过这样的他。 ”

男生之间的友情 远不像女孩子之间走得那么近，他和德拉科之间的关系永远都止步于一杯酒或者一台游戏机，难得几次彻夜长谈也不过是围绕着学业和未来。

昨夜的德拉科是他没见过的德拉科，也是他在无数个深夜里幻想过的德拉科。

潘西没有说话，电话的那头就那样沉默着。哈利咽了咽喉咙，预备着接受好姐妹的一顿痛骂。

“ 你内心 …… 是这么想的？ ”

想象中的痛骂没有来临，哈利有些惊讶地看着自己的手机。

“ 我 ……” 他想了想， “ 我暗恋他这么多年，我也快要坚持不下去了。 ”

哈利的声音里带着点哭腔。

“ 如果有一天我终于打算放弃，那么和他的友谊似乎也没有继续维持的必要 …… 他那个人，挑剔又骄傲，若不是我别有用心，谁能跟他做这么久的朋友 ……”

哈利走了点神，再次想起昨夜的德拉科。往日里德拉科和他在一起的时候都带着种懒得掩盖的慵懒，他习惯了被人伺候，就算和朋友在一起时，也永 远不可能是第一个去开门的人。虽然他也不会过分到让哈利替自己忙前忙后，但大部分时候都是哈利在主动照顾他。

而昨晚是德拉科第一次帮哈利开门 —— 是的，第一次。那一瞬间哈利差点惊讶地叫了出来，原来这位大少爷也知道要替人开门 …… 看来不是门的问题，只是人的问题。

“…… 是啊，我都不知道你怎么受得了他？要不是看在他是你的朋友的份上，我早把他拉黑了。是啦我高中的时候是幻想过他一阵子，但认识本人后整个梦碎好吗？谁要喜欢这种高高在上的花孔雀啊，就算英俊有钱以后还是个律师 …… 靠，人比人气死人，后天我俩还要早起上班赚那点可怜的薪水 ……”

“ 美女，在自家公司上班，午饭前才到办公室，月薪是自己写的数字，这种工作不叫可怜吧？ ” 哈利冷酷地打断姐妹的抱怨。

“ 哎呀我就那个意思嘛 ……” 潘西嘻嘻哈哈地说道， “ 反正呢，我这么多年都是同一句话 —— 放弃一颗歪脖子树，外面就有一片肥沃的森林正在等你。 ”

“ 嗯， ” 哈利低声应道， “ 我知道。 ” 他顿了一顿， “ 你就 …… 就让我最后做一次梦，梦醒了，我自然就会醒了。 ”

“ 宝贝，你这是什么意思 ……” 潘西心中有种不好的预感。

“ 我想用海莉的身份和他谈一次恋爱，在穿帮之前我会及时消失的。 ”

“……”

潘西心中的预感成了真。可是她从来都不是劝别人不要冒险的人，而且哈利一直都是一个勇敢的人，却唯独在感情上退却多年也不敢 迈出一步，潘西作为一个从头到尾的旁观者早就看不下去了。

“ 去吧！总比你喜欢他十年最后什么也没捞到要强！明天我就陪你买衣服去！ ” 女孩一副又要大展身手的态度。

哈利下意识就要拒绝，可是想想之后说不定需要不少装备，他到底没有拒绝。

潘西得寸进尺： “ 你要女装跟我出来！不然你怎么试衣服？ ”

“ 啊？我才不要 ……”

“ 下周就要约会了，你不抓紧练习怎么可以呢？ ”

潘西继续怂恿，她说的不无道理，晚穿帮一天，就代表他能多和德拉科相处一天。

“ 好 …… 好吧。 ” 哈利答应了。

哈利回了那条邀约短信，刚放下手机，自己的手机就又响了起来。他拿起来一看，竟然是德拉科约他晚上到自己家里喝酒的消息。

他们离开学校后都换了房子，哈利是自己租的一个小单间，德拉科住的则是家里的公寓。哈利还是第一次到这里来，两百多平的房子只隔出了两个卧室和一个开放式的书房，意大利大理石通铺客厅地面，木地板是来自丹麦的环保品牌，落地窗望出去可以看见城市的繁华夜景，是奢华而精致的单身公寓。

德拉科和昨晚看起来完全不一样，家居服松松垮垮地穿在身上，头发也没梳，乱糟糟地耷拉下来。

但还是很帅的，哈利偷偷咽了咽口水。

“ 随便坐，昨晚事务所庆功宴喝到半夜，我快喝挂了。 ” 德拉科弯着腰在冰箱里找搭配红酒的火腿。

没有吧，他昨晚明明和自己聊天聊到半夜 …… 不过自己走的时候德拉科的同事们似乎还在喝，如果德拉科没有离开，继续回去喝的可能性倒很大。

“ 怎么了？ ” 德拉科端着酒杯和小吃走到客厅，见哈利一言不发地走神， “ 你昨晚干什么好事情了？一副没睡醒的样子。 ”

“ 没什么 ……” 哈利甩掉拖鞋蜷缩在沙发上，他扯扯自己的牛仔裤，挡住白净的小腿， “ 加班。 ”

“ 可怜的程序员，不过我也没什么资格嘲笑你，明天一大早我也要回去加班，今晚随便喝点。 ” 德拉科端着自己的那杯酒坐到哈利面前。

哈利闷了口酒： “ 找我干什么？ ”

德拉科单刀直入主题： “ 昨晚我遇到了个女孩。 ”

哈利一口酒喷了出来。

“ 我的新沙发！ ”

德拉科连忙抽出纸巾递给哈利，所幸大部分酒都喷回了杯子里，只有几滴滴在了哈利的格子衬衫上。

“ 你太恶心了，我帮你换一杯。 ” 德拉科不容分说的夺过哈利的酒杯，去厨房倒掉后重新倒了一杯酒。

再次落座已经是十分钟后，哈利勉强地做好了心理建设。

“ 然 …… 然后呢？ ” 他犹豫地问道。

“ 然后我觉得她是我的 soul mate 。 ” 德拉科端着酒杯摇晃着红酒，眼中闪着兴奋的光彩， “ 你不懂，这么多年我认识了那么多男男女女，她是唯一让我感受到激情的人。 ”

哈利愣了一愣： “ 你还约会过男的？ ”

“ 一次，一次而已，吃完饭就一拍两散回家了。 ” 德拉科认真地端详了哈利三秒钟， “ 说实话真的，他让我感受到，我要是只能找男的，那还不如跟你谈。 ”

“ 老天， ” 哈利翻了个白眼， “ 给我滚蛋。 ”

“ 我很认真的！ ” 德拉科从沙发上滑下来，坐到哈利脚边的地毯上， “ 我不缺约会 …… 不理解的话你可以看看我的脸和我的房子，但是这么多年没有一个女孩能让我愿意发展下去。可昨晚那个海莉不一样，我们聊了一个多小时，我竟然都没有对她失去好奇心，甚至今天看到她回复的消息时我从地上跳到了床上 …… 咳，不许告诉别人。 ” 德拉科补了一句， “ 你说这是为什么呢？我难道是碰到了命中注定的另一半吗？ ”  
哈利背后一颤，不知道自己是开心还是紧张。

中午他刚在自己的手机上回了德拉科晚上的邀约，那边属于海莉的手机就传来德拉科回复的消息。哈利手一颤，差点没回错手机。之后德拉科和 “ 海莉 ” 陆陆续续聊了一个小时，最后是还没吃午饭的哈利饿得不行才叫了停。

“ 你在笑什么？ ” 德拉科见到哈利脸上情不自禁的笑容，连忙拍了他一下， “ 知道你经验比我丰富，不许嘲笑我。 ”

哈利收起了笑容，看着德拉科有些愣神： “ 经验丰富？什么经验丰富？ ”

“ 你不是才失恋吗？那也要先恋爱，才能失恋呀？ ”  
哈利摇摇头，看向德拉科的眼神仿佛打量着一只愚蠢的哈士奇。

“ 你是不是没有恋爱过？ ”

德拉科犹豫了两秒： “ 初中的算吗？ ”

“ 不算。 ”

“ 那 …… 没有。 ”

“ 老天！ ” 哈利一口闷掉杯子里的红酒，不知道是在感叹好友的蠢，还是自己的瞎， “ 也许你多放点好奇心和注意力在别人身上，也不至于现在才遇到喜欢的人。 ”

“ 什么意思？ ”

哈利刚下意识要自己倒酒，突然身子一顿，转而把杯子递给了德拉科： “ 倒酒。 ”

德拉科愣了一下，才接过酒杯。

添完酒，哈利靠在沙发里，斜睨着德拉科。只是眼镜挡住了他的面容，让德拉科看不清。

“ 你觉得那个 ……”

“ 海莉。 ”  
“…… 海莉，和其他人有什么不同？ ”  
德拉科回忆一番： “ 她 …… 感觉很理解我。 ”

哈利轻笑一声，身体渐渐滑落，斜躺在沙发里喝了一大口酒。

“ 你以前就没遇到理解你的女生吗？ ”

“ 这不一样， ” 德拉科想了想， “ 海莉她是 …… 她就像 …… 像 …… 另一个你，像是一个我认识多年的老友。 ”

“ 那你了解她吗？ ” 哈利突然问道。

“ 嗯？ ”

德拉科扭头看向他。哈利再次喝尽杯子里的红酒，他把空杯子递给德拉科，自己平躺在沙发上。他酒量不佳，两杯红酒一次性喝下去，酒劲立刻就冒了上来。

“ 或者换句话来说，你了解我吗？ ” 哈利望着天花板， “ 我们认识快十年，你对我的了解又有多少呢？你觉得她像我，是因为她和我的性格像，还只是因为她和我一样，只聊关于你的事情而已？ ”

德拉科看着哈利不说话。

他是公认的天之骄子，但因为父母的严格要求，从小也从没有放松过自己。当一个人有明确的人生目标时，往往就很难再顾及到其他人。适合他的人留下，不适合他的，迅速保持距离。

这是马尔福家从小对他的教导，也是他自己一直坚持的原则。

作为朋友他一直很欣赏哈利的聪明和体贴，但如今哈利向他提出这个问题，德拉科细细想来，发现自己最喜欢的，竟然是哈利长久以来的沉默与安静。他和自己在一起的时候，似乎都在做自己想做的事情。

“ 对不起。 ” 德拉科突然开口。

他帮哈利的杯子满上酒，伸手递给哈利。哈利接过酒杯，好奇地看着他。

“ 我似乎是一个不称职的朋友。 ” 德拉科说。

哈利轻笑一声，这么多年他都没办法放弃，正是因为德拉科总是知错就改，让人每次在放弃的最后一刻，又不得不心软地放过他。

他侧过身，再次干掉杯子里的红酒。

“ 今晚喝这么快？ ” 德拉科挑眉， “ 怎么了？ ”

哈利丢掉杯子，随口扯了个慌： “ 情伤未愈。 ”

也许是因为这次做好了要真正结束的打算，哈利不再沉默，终于想向德拉科坦白点什么。

“ 不是要谈了恋爱才会受到情伤的，笨蛋。 ” 哈利躺在沙发上让自己逐渐沉入酒精的世界里。隐藏多年的秘密在倾吐那一刻的快感让他感到晕眩而尽兴，他是肆意的，快乐的，甚至有种报复的隐秘快意。

哈利闭上双眼： “ 我也没谈过恋爱，甚至没有约会过。但我喜欢了一个人很久很久，久到这件事成了习惯，久到我自己也麻木了。 ”

黑暗涌进他的世界里，将他缓缓拽入无尽的深渊。

“ 可他从头到尾都不知道，就算我准备放弃了，他还是不知道 …… 我就像角落里的 杂草一样，从暗自生长到被人清除都无人在意 ……”

哈利的声音渐渐沉下，在酒精的催眠下睡了过去。只剩清醒的德拉科坐在地上，惊愕地看着他。

“ 他 ” ？哈利说的是 “ 他 ” ？


	3. Chapter 3

一大早醒来时，哈利发现自己睡在客卧的床上。昨晚他喝得太急，没多久就昏睡过去，后面发生了什么也不清楚。哈利去敲了敲德拉科的卧室门，里面没有任何反应。他轻轻推开门看了一眼，德拉科还在沉睡中，没有任何动静。

哈利退出了房间，他中午和潘西有约，稍作清洁后就离开了德拉科的公寓。

回到家时已经接近中午，哈利匆匆忙忙地洗澡换衣服，连早饭都来不及吃就开始化妆。学了化妆后哈利才明白为什么每次和潘西出去她都要迟到，天知道女孩子的玩意儿为什么会这么难，光一条眼线都要画上 20 分钟。画细了要描粗，画太粗了又要擦掉。眼尾太上扬了显得凶，画下垂了又显得没精神。涂涂改改好不容易勉强满意后，一看手机，早已超过了原本预定的出门时间。

所幸潘西从来就没准点到达过，哈利迟到了四十分钟到达约定地点时，竟然还等了潘西二十分钟。

“ 我饿。 ” 哈利见到潘西就抱怨道， “ 我到现在还没吃饭。 ”

“ 少吃点，有小肚子了到时候怎么穿紧身裙？ ” 潘西隔着 T 恤戳戳哈利的肚子， “T 恤配包身短裙要扎起来或者打结，你这样全散下来很难看的！ ”

不等哈利说话潘西就主动帮他调整衣服， T 恤下摆束紧在腰侧打了个结。

“ 老天，你的腰比我的还细，羡慕！ ” 潘西上下打量一番，对自己的手艺十分满意。

哈利今天是 T 恤加短裙，配了一个中长的直发。他画了个淡妆，眼线的边缘有些晕染，口红也忘了涂。潘西翻出自己的口红让他补上，让哈利整个人看起来更加妩媚一些。

“ 今天帮你买对鞋！ ” 潘西盯着哈利脚上的运动鞋皱眉， “ 你总要试试高跟鞋吧？ ”

“ 呃 ……” 哈利很想退缩。

“ 先从低跟的开始尝试。 ” 潘西拽着他的手就朝商场走去， “ 下周他约你去哪里吃饭呀？ ”

哈利被她跩得小跑起来： “ 他最喜欢的那家法国餐厅 …… 你能不能让我先吃口东西！ ”

一周的时间匆匆掠过，德拉科好像很忙，他既没有联系过哈利，和海莉也只是在中间的时候确认过一次约会的时间。

哈利拒绝德拉科来接他的提议，自己打车到了餐厅门口。他今天穿了件黑色连衣裙，下摆较为宽松。一字肩的衣领让肩膀半遮半露，颈间依旧戴了一条 choker 遮挡喉结。哈利的皮肤很白，小腿经过护理后比女孩子的还要纤细，脚上穿着一对银色的矮跟细带凉鞋。这是潘西逼着他买的，每天晚上下班回家后哈利就在家练习走路，才不至于一出门就摔跤。

德拉科预订了桌子，服务生带领哈利走到位置时，德拉科早已等待在那里。他看起来有些疲惫，见到哈利时就立刻站起来替他拉开座位。

“ 工作很忙吗？ ”

两个人落座后，服务生端来德拉科选的红酒，著名意大利酒庄的品牌，甘甜不涩，不是德拉科的口味，他一向嫌弃意大利的太甜。

“ 这周还好，有点别的事 …… 你试试这款酒，不喜欢的话就让他们换一支。 ” 德拉科揉揉眉间，让服务生给哈利试酒。

哈利的酒量不佳但不太挑酒，他抿了一口，点点头留下了这支酒。

“ 实习律师的话，应该会非常忙的吧？ ” 他眨眨眼睛，今天画的是大地色系的眼影，搭配豆沙粉色的腮红和口红，整个人显得尤其温柔。

“ 是，有时候下班回家还要继续看案子 ……” 德拉科突然止住， “ 不聊我了，你跟我说说你的生活吧。 ”

“ 嗯？ ” 哈利托着腮愣在那里。

“ 从上次见面到现在我已经讲了不少自己的事情，现在应该轮到你了。 ” 德拉科笑着说， “ 你平时喜欢什么休闲活动？ ”

哈利突然想起自己上次和德拉科说的话，没想到自己搬起的石头砸到的是自己的脚，他两腿不安地在桌子下交错，磨磨自己有点酸胀的脚后跟。

“ 我 ……” 紧张之下他借着潘西的爱好来说， “ 逛街，看电影，打网球 ……”

“ 你会打网球？ ” 德拉科惊喜地问道。

“ 呃 ……” 哈利卡了壳，他不会，一点都不会，潘西求了他好几次都没劝动他去陪她学网球，此时此刻的哈利满脑子就只剩 “ 后悔 ” 二字， “ 不，不太会 …… 刚开始学。 ”

“ 我有几个朋友也喜欢打网球，也有女生，下次可以约一起。 ”

“ 好 …… 好的。 ” 哈利心想他说的应该就是潘西，如果是这样，那倒没什么关系， “ 但我打得很差。 ”

“ 那刚好给我一个机会教你，这么好的机会我正求之不得呢。 ”

德拉科笑起来，笑得哈利一阵晕眩，忍不住就答应了。服务生正好端来前菜，哈利连忙结束排球的话题，和德拉科聊起了电影。恰好德拉科的电影品位一直和哈利很相似，很快就被他带进了话题，没有再问他别的问题。哈利松下一口气，愉快地和德拉科聊起来。

吃完饭后两个人都意犹未尽，可哈利喝了两杯红酒后不敢再碰酒，就和德拉科漫无目的的一路闲逛。走到后来他脚底疼得每一步踩下去都像是走在燃烧的火炭上一样，可哈利却依旧不舍得回家。他一边走一边想起美人鱼的故事，美人鱼为了王子舍弃声音割开鱼尾，走在陆地上的每一步都像是被刀割一样疼痛，直到她变成泡沫时王子也不知道她到底是谁。

等自己消失的时候又会剩下什么呢？哈利在心里问自己。

也许只会剩下王子对他的恨吧。

“ 那里有个广场，要不要去坐一下？ ”

哈利被打断思绪，他抬起头才发现德拉科竟然看出了他的不适。此刻夜已深，气温渐渐凉了下来。德拉科指了指远处的广场，又脱下外套搭在哈利身上，抬起自己的手臂让他扶着。

“ 谢谢。 ” 哈利低着头，坠入黑暗的心情突然又阳光了起来。他不敢靠太近，只好轻轻扶着德拉科的手臂稍稍借点力。

广场上有精力旺盛的年轻人在玩滑板，少年少女们从他们面前飞速滑过，扬起的风吹动哈利的裙摆。

他慌忙遮挡，德拉科笑着帮他挡住风，说： “ 我大学的时候也玩过滑板。 ”

哈利大脑来不及思考，一时脱口而出： “ 我知道。 ”

“ 嗯？ ” 德拉科疑惑地看着他。

“ 我 …… 我的意思是，看得出来。 ”

“ 哪里？ ” 德拉科笑着指指自己的脸， “ 我看起来像是玩滑板的人吗？ ”

哈利抬起头仔细端详一番，最后还是忍不住老实地摇摇头： “ 不太像。 ”

德拉科终于笑出了声，他看着远处玩滑板的少年们： “ 其实是我的好朋友突然想玩，他买了个滑板拉着我陪他练习。可是他对运动通常只有三分钟热度，刚学会就不感兴趣了，最后那个滑板塞给了我，现在还在我父母的家里。 ”

哈利抿着嘴点点头，心想自己以为早不见了的滑板原来在德拉科那里。

“ 他是我最好的一个朋友。 ” 德拉科继续说， “ 可是前不久我才发现自己竟然一点也不了解他，我每一次的失意或者是低谷他都陪着我，可我却从来都不知道他任何一件伤心事 …… 他没跟我说过，原来他一次都没跟我说过。 ”

哈利静静地看着德拉科的侧脸，没想到他会再次从德拉科的嘴里听到自己。

“ 你经常提起他 ……” 哈利试探地开口， “ 他对你来说是 …… 很重要的人吗？ ”

德拉科猛地回头，仿佛大梦初醒一般愣在那里。他顿了顿，立刻直起身子： “ 抱歉，可能有点累，我走了神，这周我一直都没睡太好。 ”

哈利摇摇头： “ 时间有点晚了，我要回家了，你也早点回去休息吧。 ” 他从长椅上站起来，脱下外套还给德拉科。夜风吹在他的肩膀上有些刺骨的凉，哈利缩了缩身子， “ 这里离我家不远，我自己回去吧。 ”

“ 对不起，是我 ……” 德拉科连忙站起来，但随即他话音一顿，没有继续挽留， “ 我送你回去吧？ ”

“ 不用了，我可以自己回去。 ” 哈利干脆地拒绝，他快步走到路边招手拦下的士。

的士很快就招到了，德拉科只好跟上去，帮他开门送他上车。哈利最终还是没有直接离开，而是按下了车窗，向德拉科道别： “ 晚安。 ”

德拉科依旧在道歉： “ 对不起，最近有点事，我不是故意的 ……”

哈利摇摇头，他抬起头，认真地看向德拉科： “ 如果是重要的人，你也许应该主动一点，不要等错过了再后悔。 ”

的士启动离开，只剩德拉科一个人孤零零地站在热闹的广场边。

等德拉科的身影消失在倒后镜里后，哈利才敢松懈下身子，滑落在座位靠背里。

他自嘲地笑了起来，笑着笑着就笑出了泪。的士司机是个老头，他好奇地看看倒后镜： “ 年轻的女士，有什么值得开心的事吗？ ”

“ 我竟然在吃自己的醋。 ” 哈利捂着脸一边哭一边笑， “ 我就是天底下最大的傻子，而他比我更傻。 ”

他笑得忘记了改变声线，低沉的男声从他的喉咙里发出。司机老天忍不住露出吃惊的表情，欲言又止什么也不敢问，直到哈利给他付钱的时候也没有多说一个字。

也许是因为在路上哭了一顿，回到家里后哈利平静了下来，开始为自己刚刚的失礼离去感到惊慌。不知道德拉科会不会发现什么，又或者是觉得 “ 海莉 ” 生气了而不敢再继续来往？哈利连忙拿出手机，就看到德拉科发来一句消息：

「抱歉，让你不开心了。早点休息，晚安。」

哈利瘫在沙发上，宛如竭力一般不想再动。

过了不知道多久后，屋子里响起另一种铃声。哈利突然一惊，连忙跑进卧室里摸出自己的手机。他打开一看，竟然是德拉科打来的电话。

哈利吓得把手机掉到了地上，又手忙脚乱地蹲下捡起，过程中不小心按到了接听键。

“ 哈利？ ” 德拉科的声音从手机里传出来。

“ 德 …… 德拉科？ ” 哈利连喘几个大气调整好了自己的声调， “ 这么晚打来有什么事？ ”

“ 你在哪里？ ”

“ 家 …… 家里。 ”

“ 在忙吗？ ”

“ 没 …… 没有，一个人。 ”

“ 我去找你，半个小时后到。 ”

“ 啊 …… 啊？等 …… 等一下！ ”

可德拉科说完就挂掉了电话，完全不让哈利有拒绝的机会。哈利呆滞了半分钟后就猛地从地上跳起来，他还没卸妆还没换衣服，裙子化妆品还有高跟鞋都堆在客厅里 …… ！

紧接着哈利经历了他人生中最慌张的三十分钟。他一边卸妆一边拆假发，化妆棉把眼皮擦红了都顾不上痛。脱下来的裙子和内衣塞进洗衣机里关上，再用三分钟洗了个澡 —— 不得不洗，他身上还有出门前喷的女士香水味。

洗完澡头发还在滴水哈利就甩开了浴巾从衣柜里翻出 T 恤穿上 …… 不行，他手臂和腿部都脱了毛，一看就不对劲。哈利又不得不脱下 T 恤，翻出长袖长裤的睡衣穿上。

接下来是收拾房间，他从地上捡起一个塑料袋就把丢在桌面上的所有化妆品扫到袋子里。眼影盘和脏纸巾混在一起，加上台面镜一起藏进电视柜里；潘西送的包包裹着丝袜塞进抽屉；穿过的鞋随意地丢进鞋柜 …… 还有散落在卧室和客厅的各种裙子衬衫甚至是内衣 —— 谁让他出门前试了一个小时的衣服，来不及收拾就急着离开了。

最后三分钟做全屋的终极检查，地上还有刚刚从包里掉出来的一支口红，正是他今晚涂的颜色 —— 温柔的豆沙粉色，金色的管身握上去冰冰凉凉。哈利刚捡起来就听到门口的门铃响起，他来不及细想，一把把口红塞到了沙发缝隙里。

铃声响了十几下后，门才从里面打开。德拉科看见哈利头发湿漉漉地滴着水，脸上还染着红晕，衣服上是被水滴晕染开来的痕迹，整个人看起来热气蒸腾的，好像很热的样子。

“ 刚洗完澡？ ” 德拉科抬起手擦了一下哈利的眼角， “ 没洗干净。 ”

他举起手指展示给哈利看，上面有一点黑色的脏东西。

哈利连忙抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，力气大得德拉科赶紧拉住他的手。

“ 没了，你轻点，对自己那么狠干什么。 ” 德拉科走进哈利的家里，他身上还是晚上约会的那套衣服，外套拿在手上，头发被风吹得有点乱。

“ 你这么晚找我有什么事吗？ ” 哈利站在门口原地不动，希望德拉科能说两句话就走。

“ 没事就不能找你吗？ ” 德拉科扭头盯着哈利， “ 你怎么 …… 没戴眼镜？我就说哪里怪怪的。 ”

哈利赶紧摸上自己的脸，完了，他忘了取隐形眼镜！

“ 你 ……” 德拉科一直打量着哈利的脸。

“ 你到底有什么事？ ” 哈利连忙扭头躲过德拉科的视线，转身朝客厅走去， “ 我都准备要睡觉了。 ”

“ 你会在 12 点前睡觉？这是什么天方夜谭？ ” 德拉科不信他的托词，擅自走到哈利的沙发前坐下， “ 你最近在忙什么？ ”

他仔细打量着哈利的客厅，和自己喜欢的冷色调不一样，哈利的家里色彩缤纷，就连沙发都分了三种不同的颜色。

“…… 加班。 ” 哈利见到德拉科一副坐下来不走的样子，认命地给他倒了杯水。把水杯摆在德拉科面前，哈利坐到他身边的位置里，随手抓了件外套挡住自己缩上去的裤脚。

德拉科并没有答话，而是继续东看看西看看，摸摸沙发靠垫的布料，端详一下玻璃杯的形状。

“ 你到底想干什么？ ” 哈利有些不耐烦， “ 专门跑来我家喝水？ ”

那边刚结束约会，和女生发了晚安的消息。这边却兴致勃勃地跑到朋友家来，一点也看不出疲态。

哈利在心里愤恨地瞪了德拉科一眼。

“ 你今天怎么了，感觉一直想赶我走。 ” 德拉科挑起眉，环视屋内一圈。 “ 难道藏了人？你要是约会也不用避开我吧 ……” 德拉科突然一顿，想起哈利上次说过的话： “ 其实你上次已经告诉我了，如果你真的找了男朋友，不用避开 ……”

“ 什么？ ” 听到 “ 男朋友 ” 三个字时，哈利猛地回神，他恨不得从沙发上跳起来， “ 你说我上次讲了什么？ ”

“ 你说你喜欢一个人很久了，然后你用的是 ’ 他 ’ ，说完你就睡过去了。 ” 德拉科回忆道。

哈利发誓自己再也不喝酒了。

他不等德拉科说下去就连忙摇头： “ 你听错了。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 不是男的。 ” 哈利说， “ 你肯定听错了。 ”

“ 可是你上次 ……” 德拉科想了想，突然恍然大悟， “ 你放心，如果你不想告诉我我不会强迫你，我会尊重你的私隐，权当没听见。可我的意思是我认为你说得对，我应该更关心你一点，当了这么多年朋友一点都不了解你，是我的不好。 ”

哈利背部一阵酥麻，他拱起身子缩在沙发的角落里，一副全身戒备的模样。

“ 我们保持之前的关系就很好，你不需要做这些。 ” 他说， “ 我那天只是随便举了个例子让你对你的约会对象好一点，和你我之间没什么关系。 ”

德拉科皱起眉： “ 但那天之后我想了很久，你说得对，我确实不怎么关心其他人。尤其是你，我们认识这么多年，好像每次都是在聊我的事情，我觉得我应该 ……”

“ 我们只是普通朋友不是吗？我对之前的距离很满意，没什么需要改变的。 ” 哈利打断德拉科的话，他看起来很激动，头发上的水珠甚至随着他的动作甩到德拉科的脸上。

德拉科一抹脸上的水，突然有些不悦。

“ 我是诚心来向你道歉的。 ” 他看着哈利， “ 这一周我每天都在想你的事情，可能我平时表现的不明显，但我一直都把你当成我最重要的朋友。我甚至在想，如果你说的那个人是我，我们可以认真谈谈这件 ……”

“ 你怎么这么自恋？ ” 哈利突然打断他的话， “ 你为什么会觉得那个人是你？ ”

德拉科一怔，表情空了几秒后继续说： “ 我只是 ……”

“ 你确实很优秀，但不是每一件事都和你有关的。 ” 哈利从沙发上跳下来，见到德拉科一脸愣怔， “…… 对不起，我去拿条毛巾。 ”

他头也不回地冲进浴室，用力地关上了门。

德拉科有些猝不及防。

他没想到哈利会是这种反应，原本他以为自己即使误会了，对方也只会嘲笑两句就略过此事，而不是生气。

看来还是自己不够了解哈利，亦或者是 …… 他自作多情了。

德拉科放下沙发靠垫，刚想撑着沙发站起来准备离开，掌心就突然摸到一个硬物。他下意识从沙发缝中掏出来，发现是一支口红。德拉科愣了愣，心想也许是帕金森掉在这里的，他知道哈利和那个女孩的感情非常好，帕金森会出现哈利的家里也很正常。可是德拉科打开盖子一看，口红是很自然的粉色，感觉不像是帕金森会用的颜色，反而让他想起海莉。虽然今晚的餐厅里是昏黄的灯光，可看过去海莉的嘴唇上似乎就涂着这种自然的粉色。

德拉科又走神了一秒，他盖上盖子，把口红重新塞进了沙发缝里。也许是哈利的女朋友掉在这里的东西，他不应该碰的。德拉科从沙发里站起来，他想如果哈利有女朋友，那么他更是闹了个大误会。可是 …… 他其实很了解哈利，如果是真的误会，哈利不可能会有这样的反应。

德拉科站在客厅中央环顾四周。以前在大学的时候他经常到哈利的住处去，哈利的房间一直不算混乱，但今天的客厅看起来却比往常的状态要更加整洁更加空旷。而德拉科今天是突然到访，哈利应该也没什么时间收拾屋子。

最终，德拉科向大门走去，神差鬼使地打开了门口的鞋柜。

哈利能和潘西当这么久的朋友，当然是爱买东西的男生。鞋柜里满满当当地放着各种男款鞋。德拉科缓缓蹲下，最后在鞋柜的底层里发现一对塞在角落里的女款运动鞋和一对中跟银色细带凉鞋 ——

全是海莉穿过的鞋子。

德拉科倏地站起来。他僵在那里，大脑中一片空白。德拉科急忙瞥了一眼浴室，里面似乎没有任何动静。他立刻关上鞋柜，下意识的迅速翻了其他地方。

接着他看到了海莉背过的那款名牌包、一条很眼熟的项链、还有一大袋化妆品。仅有的两次见面里，他的目光都一直停留在海莉身上，她身上的每一处细节德拉科都记得清清楚楚。他不敢再看下去，脑子里闪过无数个可能性，最后留下的却是最荒唐的一条。

可当人有了一个苗头后，剩下的真相就会铺天盖地地主动砸向他 —— 且不说海莉的身形和哈利一模一样，而就算妆再浓，声音再不一样，只要放在一起对比，发现他们是同一个人依然是轻而易举的事情。

这怎么可能？

最后德拉科双手微颤地拿出手机，给海莉又发了一条晚安的消息。这边信息刚发出去，那边哈利的卧室中就传来一声隐约的铃声。这下德拉科连去看都没有要看的必要，事实就摆在面前，再怎么逃避也无处可逃。

德拉科扭头盯着浴室，哈利仍然在里面没有动静。德拉科大步走上去，手掌刚要生气地拍上门板，拍上去之前的最后一刻，他的手却停留在半空中。

最终，德拉科只是轻轻敲了敲浴室门，隔着一道门低声地说： “ 是我误会了，你别生气。 ” 他提高了点声音， “ 我先回去了，你别把自己关在里面。 ”

哈利依旧没有回应，德拉科站了一会儿，就离开了哈利的家。


	4. Chapter 4

等听到大门关门的声音后，哈利才从浴室里走出来。他双眼发涩，走进卧室里翻出一个行李箱拖到客厅里打开摊在地上，把所有藏起来的女装和化妆品都找出来，全部装了进去。

这是一个错误，整件事就是一个巨大的错误。他苦苦隐瞒了那么多年，就是不想影响德拉科的人生，更不想破坏他和德拉科的关系。而他一开始扮成女人只是为了一个让自己死心的测试，现在竟然还以女人的身份和德拉科开始约会。

德拉科喜欢的是海莉，永远都不可能是他，也不应该是他。

哈利拉上行李箱的拉链，拖着沉重的行李箱出了家门。他乘坐电梯到公寓大堂，走出大门时才发现自己穿的还是睡衣。哈利转身想要回去，却突然见到德拉科站在门外的一个角落里抽烟。

德拉科是在高中学会的抽烟，他烟瘾不大，只会在不得不熬夜或者是心情不好的时候抽。哈利不会抽烟，有次他陪德拉科抽烟的时候咳了几声后，德拉科就再也没在他面前抽过。

德拉科在生气吗？哈利下意识地想，无论是海莉还是他，今晚都给德拉科甩了脸色。更别提直到德拉科离开他家之前，他都没有走出浴室一步。

哈利拖着箱子站在公寓大门外，不知道该离去还是留下。德拉科明显也看见了他，对方夹着烟看了他一会儿，才如恍然大悟一般掐灭了手里的烟丢进垃圾桶，向哈利走来。

德拉科在哈利面前停下，目光复杂地盯着哈利看了很久。

哈利穿着单薄的睡衣，海莉的身影和他交错重叠，最终合二为一。两个人长得明明就一模一样，德拉科不知道为何自己一开始却完全没有意识到。可等他领悟到这件事之后，他却发现哈利在自己眼中，却再也摆脱不了 “ 海莉 ” 的影子。

他重新打量起自己认识了快十年的好友，再次承认了自己一点都不了解哈利这个事实。原来自己从来没有关心过的好友竟然是如此瘦弱，穿着单薄的睡衣在夜色中显得尤其楚楚可怜。

在这一刻里，德拉科恍然大悟。他发现无论哈利到底是为了什么要扮成 “ 海莉 ” 来认识他，他都无法真正的对哈利产生任何敌意。他现在满脑子都是哈利那晚在他家告诉他的秘密。而如今哈利无助地站在寒风中，甚至还没开口，他就擅自原谅了哈利。

他一点也不生气吗？也不是，只是此时此刻比起愤怒，他更不想让好友走进一个困难的局面。刚刚站角落里抽烟的时候，德拉科细细回想了过去十年以来自己和哈利相处的点点滴滴。哈利从没显露过喜欢自己的痕迹，可是再次回想的时候，他却发现哈利对自己一直都是百依百顺，从来没有反驳过自己的任何话语。扮成女装来接近他，可能是哈利至今为止做得唯一一件叛逆的事情。

德拉科不想见到好友这幅脆弱的模样。

“ 怎么了？你要离家出走？ ” 他开口道， “ 被我气成这样？ ”

“ 不 …… 不是。 ” 哈利抓着箱子的把手往自己身后藏，可硕大的旅行箱立在他的身后，藏肯定是藏不住的。 “ 我 …… 我没有 ……” 哈利慌乱地结巴起来， “ 我 …… 对不起。 ”

“ 对不起。 ” 德拉科的声音同时响起。

哈利一愣，连忙抬起头来。

德拉科笑起来： “ 我乱说话惹你生气，是我不对。 ”

哈利还愣在原地，没想到德拉科会向他道歉。

德拉科见到哈利这幅样子，又笑了一下。这一瞬间他能肯定，这样的哈利，绝不可能会害他。他说： “ 这么晚了，要离家出走也等明天吧，还是你确实要去哪里？我陪你去吧？ ”

哈利断然不可能当着德拉科的面去给潘西送衣服，行动被意外打断，他茫然地摇摇头，左右看了一圈后，不知道自己该去哪里。

“ 我 …… 我回爸妈家 …… 我明天再回家。 ”

他拖着行李箱就想回公寓楼里，手臂却被德拉科一把抓住。哈利惊讶地回头，就见到德拉科把一直挂在手上的外套披在了他的身上。

“ 晚上天气凉，你今天要是被吹感冒了，那我可就成了罪人。 ”

带着德拉科气味的外套搭在他的肩膀上，哈利的脸立刻就蒸腾了起来。他连忙低头，掩饰自己的慌乱。德拉科的手又覆在他的手背上，哈利紧张地看过去，却发现德拉科从他手里拉过了行李箱。

“ 我送你回去。 ”

德拉科决定不拆穿这场骗局，甚至要推波助澜，让哈利顺利地进行下去。哈利既然难得做了一回坏事，那么他倒要看看，这场游戏能进行到什么时候？

低头隐去嘴边的笑容，德拉科推着旅行箱走进公寓楼。哈利糊里糊涂地跟着他回了自己家，连外套都忘了还。直到德拉科和他告别离开，听到 “ 砰 ” 的一声关门声才回过神来。

他怎么 …… 和行李箱一起回来了？

哈利抓着德拉科的外套站在门口，努力地回想刚刚发生的一切。前一刻他明明还在发誓要断绝和德拉科的关系来结束一切，下一刻却披着德拉科的外套被德拉科连带着行李箱一起送回家里。

他身上还披着德拉科的外套 —— 哈利突然意识到这个事实，他脱下衣服抱在手里，德拉科的男士香水味还遗留在衣服上。哈利小心地吸吸鼻子，闻到那熟悉的香味，随后他又觉得自己这样有点奇怪，便连忙放下衣服，小心翼翼地看着前方。只是他还来不及细想，卧室里突然传出一声新消息的铃声 —— 是海莉的手机。

不同于上面两条简短的晚安问候，德拉科竟然又发了一条新消息过来，问他下个周末要不要一起去打网球。

打网球？

哈利抱着德拉科的衣服愣在那里，他望望远处的行李箱，又低头看看怀里的衣服，慌张地跳起来找出自己的手机给潘西拨了一个电话。

“ 哈利？怎么啦？你今晚不是约会吗，竟然还有时间给我打电话？是出什么事了吗？ ” 女孩的声音顿时变得紧张起来。

“ 没事 …… 他 …… 他约我，不是，约海莉下周打网球。 ” 哈利苦恼地挠挠额头， “ 你说我一周内能入门吗？我跟他说 …… 不是，是海莉跟他说喜欢打网球。 ”

“……” 潘西沉默了一会儿，忍不住骂了起来， “ 老天，你说什么不好说喜欢打网球？之前我求着你陪我去你都不去！ ”

“ 我当时太紧张了！ ” 哈利连忙软下声音， “ 你就教我几个姿势 …… 或者就教我怎么发球！ ”

“ 就算我肯教你，也只有一周的时间，还要等你不加班的日子，删删减减我猜就剩一两天，你当我是职业教练呢 …… 等等！ ” 潘西突然打住， “ 我有个主意！没事了！你哪天不加班？我去约场地！ ”

不知道潘西突然又冒出了什么鬼主意，不等哈利开口就挂了电话。哈利盯着自己的手机，心里又开始泛起不好的预感。

等到约定的那一天，哈利难得按时下班，拎着许久没有用过的运动包打车去了一家运动俱乐部。潘西约的网球场就在这里，可是他坐在等候区等了很久，也没见到潘西的身影。

哈利忍不住发了条消息过去，潘西半天没有回应。她迟到是常态，哈利只好无奈地放下手机打算再等等，抬起头时却看到一个熟悉的身影向自己走来。

“ 对不起我来晚了，路上有点堵。 ” 德拉科拎着一个名牌运动包站在哈利面前。

哈利惊愕地从沙发上跳起来： “ 怎么是你？！ ”

“ 潘西说你突然想学网球，让我来教你。 ” 德拉科笑着， “ 我就来了。 ”

他既不问哈利为什么要学，也没问哈利为什么不请教练，就只是瞧了眼哈利身上的格子衫牛仔裤： “ 刚下班？那我们先去换衣服？ ”

“ 等 …… 你等我一下。 ”

哈利大脑一片空白，急忙走到远处给潘西拨了个电话过去。他举着电话偷偷打量德拉科，对方坐到沙发上看手机等他，似乎丝毫没有起疑。

潘西终于接起了电话。

“ 姐妹你疯了吗？让他来教我打网球！ ” 哈利压着嗓子惊呼起来， “ 到时候他起疑了怎么办 ……”

“ 哎这么难得的机会不能放过呀！ ” 潘西在电话里笑起来， “ 我也没想到他问都没有问就答应了。 ”

“ 可是 ……”

“ 哎呀你不要犹犹豫豫的，反正你人都在那里了，跑走更奇怪，还不如好好享受今晚。 ” 潘西在挂掉电话前给他打气， “ 祝你好运哦！ ”

哈利无奈地盯着暗下来的手机屏幕。

事已至此，他只能靠深呼吸平复自己的心情，强迫自己淡定地回到德拉科的身边。

“ 打完电话了？ ” 德拉科放下手机，拎起自己和哈利的运动包从沙发上站起来， “ 一起去更衣室换衣服吧。 ”

“…… 好。 ” 哈利揉揉额头，认命地跟着德拉科向更衣室走去。

德拉科带着哈利找到他们的储物柜，两个人的柜子刚好挨在一起。德拉科也是刚从事务所赶过来，身上穿的还是衬衫和西服。放下运动包后他就开始脱衣服，哈利用余光偷偷看了好几眼，才放下自己的物品准备换衣服。

他的格子衬衫下面穿着的是一件短袖 T 恤，哈利刚脱下一侧肩膀就又立刻穿了回去。他的手臂脱过毛，千万不能让德拉科看见。

而隔壁的德拉科已经脱下衬衫，正低头从包里取出自己的上衣，露出常年运动才能得到的健壮身材。哈利又偷看了一眼，才拿起自己的运动包，准备换个地方换衣服。

“ 你要去哪里？ ”

德拉科刚套上上衣，好奇地看着准备开溜的哈利。

“ 我 …… 我去洗手间。 ”

德拉科看着他手中的包，愣了一下： “ 你怎么还要躲起来换衣服 ……” 话还没说完，德拉科突然一顿，又莫名地笑了起来， “ 去吧，我等下在场地门口等你。 ”

哈利有些不明所以，可既然德拉科没有质疑他，他一秒也没有停留，抓起运动包就快步向洗手间走去。所幸最近天气微凉，他带来的本来就是长袖运动衫。等哈利终于换好衣服，确保自己的手臂和小腿都被安全地覆盖住后才走出更衣室。德拉科拿着他们两个人的球拍在门口等了一会儿，却一点也没有抱怨，而是依旧对他笑了笑，把球拍递给了哈利： “ 穿好衣服了？走吧。 ”

哈利接下球拍，跟着德拉科走进场地。

他盯着德拉科的背影，不知为何德拉科今天耐心十足，根本不关心哈利那些奇怪的行为。哈利思索半天，心想德拉科也许是上次被自己吓到了，不敢再乱干涉他的事情。

到了他们租用的球场里，德拉科租了一台自动发球器，自己则站在哈利身边跟他讲解网球的基本规则。哈利不讨厌运动，但唯一坚持的只有每周两次的晨跑，从没跟过德拉科他们出来打过任何球。网球他更是一窍不通，德拉科向他解释了半天的规则后，才勉强地理解了一点。

“…… 握球拍也有好几种握法，打不同动作会适用不同的握拍方法 …… 哈利？ ”

德拉科停下讲解，喊了声似乎正在出神的哈利。

“ 啊 …… 没事，你继续。 ” 哈利猛地回过神，从德拉科身上收回了视线。

德拉科打量了他一下： “ 累了？要休息一下吗？ ”

哈利笑起来，挥挥手中的球拍： “ 我又不是女孩，站这么一会儿怎么可能会累。 ” 他挠挠额头， “ 你讲慢点，我有点跟不上。 ”

德拉科毕竟不是专业的教练，不知道该如何正确地教学，只能把自己知道的全都告诉给哈利听。见哈利有些跟不上，他想了一下，干脆放下自己的球拍走到哈利身后，一手抓住他的球拍一手抓住他的手教他握拍姿势。

“ 一般比较常用的几种握拍姿势，这是正拍的东方式握拍，你把手掌打开 ……”

德拉科把手掌贴在哈利的右手手背上，让他跟着自己的手势贴在球拍上。

“ 等，等一下 ……” 哈利急急忙忙地松开德拉科的手， “ 你用自己球拍示范给我看就好了 ……”

“ 你不是跟不上吗？这样讲解你比较容易理解。 ” 德拉科没有放开哈利， “ 握拍和手势了解清楚后，后面的就没那么难了。 ”

哈利疑惑地看了德拉科一眼，从德拉科脸上没看出任何情绪，好像确实只是在专心教好友打球。他收回视线，心想也许是自己心中有鬼，反而容易多想。哈利收起心绪，打算摒弃所有杂念，认认真真地跟着德拉科学习网球。

“…… 然后你的手掌旋转，虎口垂直朝上，再握住手柄。 ” 德拉科一边讲解，一边用自己修长有力的手指包住哈利的手，紧紧地抓住球拍。

哈利的脸颊又一下子变得滚烫。

整整一晚上，哈利都在心惊肉跳中度过，这头刚觉得德拉科有些不对劲，那边德拉科就会松开他让他自己练习，并且严格地指导着每一个动作细节。那边他刚放下心里的石头开始认真练习，这头德拉科的身体又会立刻贴上来，抓着哈利的手教他做动作。

一番折腾下来，哈利除了几个握拍姿势，其余的什么都记不住了。整整一晚上他脑子里全是德拉科在他耳边说话的声音，德拉科身上传递过来的体温 …… 还有德拉科宽大而有力的掌心。直到他们从俱乐部离开，坐上德拉科的车时，哈利也没搞清楚德拉科今晚那些举动究竟是故意还是无意的。过去的德拉科没有和他这般亲密过，可也没有忌讳过对方的触碰。哈利生怕是自己多想，才让那些正常的举动多了些不必要的意义。

他靠在副驾驶的座位上，偷偷用余光打量正在认真开车的德拉科。他们是在俱乐部里洗了澡再走的，德拉科没有抓头发，而是任由自己的金色短发柔顺地垂在额前，挡住了不少眼神中的锐利，让整个人都显得柔和了不少。哈利眯了眯眼，收回视线看向窗外。

“ 周末我约了他们打网球，你要一起来吗？ ” 德拉科突然开口。

哈利惊讶地回头看他，他从不打球，以往他们任何人约球都不会叫上他。他盯着德拉科的脸，对方嘴角边含着笑，带着一种意味不明的笑容看了他一眼。

“ 我应该会约海莉，你想一起来见见她吗？ ”

哈利一个激灵，从运动完后的疲惫中清醒过来。

“ 不 …… 不了吧？ ” 他眼神闪躲，扭开头不敢看德拉科， “ 我这水平去和你们打球，最多就是帮你们捡球的份 …… 你们去吧，祝你们玩得开心。 ”

“ 那有点可惜， ” 德拉科没有继续邀约， “ 海莉说她也是刚开始学，不知道跟你比，她的水平在哪里？ ” 他顿了顿， “ 也不知道到时候我需不需要教她？ ”

“……” 哈利沉默不语， “ 应 …… 应该会比我好点吧？ ”

这下子他哪还顾得上德拉科，立刻就拿出手机偷偷摸摸地给潘西发消息，让她在接下来的几天里赶紧给自己请个专业的金牌教练。


	5. Chapter 5

在金牌教练的指导下，周末赴约的日子来临之前，哈利好歹学会了发球的姿势并且成功把球打过了网。告别教练时，他慷慨地给教练塞一沓厚厚的小费。

哈利再次拒绝了德拉科的接送，自己打车到了目的地。这次德拉科没有约在俱乐部，而是约在其中一个家里有网球场的朋友家里。哈利松了口气，这样至少不用担心更衣室的问题。他在大门口下了车，手里拎着新买的白色运动包和球拍。他在家里已经换好了衣服，今天是一身米白色的网球运动套装， Polo 短袖衫恰到好处地勾勒出他的细腰，里面穿了运动内衣紧紧固定住了胸垫。下半身的百褶裙也比一般的款式稍长一点，以免走光。白色长筒袜将他的小腿修饰得更加细长，脚上的运动鞋也是新买的，刚好搭配今天的装扮。

哈利依然戴着黑色长假发，假发用专业胶水紧紧地粘在额前，就算是出汗也不会脱落。微卷的长发分成两股扎在耳后，梳成温柔可人的双马尾。他今天仍然画了个淡妆，只是用眼线改变了眼睛的轮廓，看起来和他原本的样子不太一样。今天不只是德拉科在，哈利害怕会遇到认识的人，所以在妆容上下了点功夫，让自己看不太出来原本的模样。

车子离开，哈利拉拉裙摆，转身就见到站在别墅门口等他的德拉科。

德拉科看到哈利 …… 不，是海莉，他见到海莉时依旧忍不住眼前一亮。不得不说海莉的一切外表都正好击中他的喜好，无论是细窄的腰身还是平时被哈利用宽松牛仔裤包裹的长腿 …… 德拉科眨了眨眼，不让自己在这种时候在脑子里做起对比。

可当他走到哈利身前，弯下腰接过哈利手中的包时，又忍不住在心里笑了起来。之前他以为对方只是 “ 海莉 ” 时，做这一切事情都顺其自然，而如今当他知道眼前的人就是哈利时，再去做这种对待女士的举动时，却有种 …… 微妙的快意。

是，是微妙的快意。

在眨眼之间确认了这件事后，德拉科再直起腰看向哈利的时候，嘴边就挂起了一种不清不楚的笑容。

“ 怎么了？ ” 哈利捏着假声，摸摸自己的身上， “ 还是我脸上有东西？ ”

“ 没有，你今天很漂亮。 ” 德拉科说， “ 除了潘西其他人都到了。 ”

“ 潘西她 ……” 哈利刚要下意识接话，却突然想起自己不应该认识潘西。 “ 咳，潘西是谁？ ”

德拉科也愣了一下，才解释道： “ 哦，其中一个朋友，就是我跟你说过的喜欢打网球的女生。不过她一向爱迟到，不用等她。 ”

哈利心虚地点点头，不敢再多说话。德拉科带他走进豪华的别墅里，在得知哈利不需要换衣服后，德拉科就带着他直接向后院走去。这座豪宅并没有马尔福家的面积大，只是马尔福夫妇不喜欢户外，坐落在半山腰上的豪宅后面，只有一片草坪和一个无边泳池。而这家的人似乎热衷于网球，后院里除了一个泳池和草坪以外，竟然还有两个挨在一起的网球场。远远看去，已经有人在球场里打球了。

“ 嗨！德拉科，这边！ ”

网球场边上有一条供人休息的长廊，几个年轻人坐在那里，有男有女三三两两的正在聊天。德拉科轻揽住哈利的腰，带他向那边走去。

“ 我们还在猜是什么贵客呢，竟然能惊动马尔福大少爷亲自去门口接。 ” 一位身材高大的男生笑着说， “ 果然是稀客，第一次见到德拉科带女朋友给我们看。 ” 他朝哈利招招手， “ 你好，叫我高尔就好。 ”

哈利知道他，格雷戈里 · 高尔。德拉科有一帮从小一起长大世交好友，虽然长大后各自有各自的圈子，但还是会经常一起聚会。哈利从没见过他们，可经常会听到德拉科提起，高尔就是其中一人。

“ 海莉， ” 德拉科向朋友们介绍道，没有否认 “ 女朋友 ” 这个称号， “ 她刚开始学，今天交给我负责就好了。 ”

“ 懂的懂的， ” 几个人一脸明白地笑起来， “ 绝对不打扰大少爷的教学时间。 ”

哈利第一次面对这种场面，有些窘迫地低下头。这几个人都没见过他，不用担心会穿帮，可是他依然有些紧张，尽量让自己不开口。

“ 咳，别瞎说。 ” 德拉科见到他的反应，挥挥手让其他人少开玩笑。

只是他们都是多年的好友，外加所有人都是第一次见到德拉科带人出来，不感兴趣是假的。几个人都直勾勾地打量着哈利，像是希望能从他脸上看出点什么来。

德拉科瞪了好友们几眼，把哈利挡在了身后。

“ 不看了不看了，大少爷要舍不得了。 ” 另一个男生大笑起来，招呼大家去打球。

他的话音刚落，哈利身后就传来一声熟悉的女声： “ 看什么？你们没人上场吗？ ”

哈利倏地转身，当下心里一惊又立刻转了回来。可下一秒他就发现自己这样似乎有些怪异，就又小心翼翼地转了回去。

赫敏 · 格兰杰手中拿着球拍，正站在他的身后。

她应该是刚刚从球场上下来，女孩没有化妆，卷曲的棕长发扎起了高马尾，额头上覆着亮晶晶的汗珠。赫敏瞧了一眼德拉科后就把视线移向了哈利，扫视了几眼后又把目光转回到德拉科身上。

“ 海莉， ” 德拉科微微上前一步，向赫敏介绍道， “ 我 …… 我的朋友。 ”

“ 哦。 ” 赫敏脸上没什么表情，也不再继续看哈利， “ 你们要打球吗？ ”

德拉科转头用眼神询问哈利，哈利愣了一下，连忙答应，与其在这里被其他人打量，还不如去球场上打球。

赫敏没有多余的表示，点点头放下球拍就越过了他们去长廊下休息。哈利收回目光，悄悄地松了口气，看来赫敏没有看出来他是谁。

请了金牌教练还是有点用的，哈利开了个球给德拉科露了一手，在对方眼里看到了惊喜的神情。哈利暗道此刻德拉科的心里，是不是正在唾弃哈利的球技。只是就算会发球，哈利的球技依然还是幼儿园水平。当他见到德拉科站在原地接了几个自己的球，连步子都用不着迈的时候，就知道对方纯粹就是在陪自己练球。

哈利放下球拍，朝德拉科招招手： “ 我不打了，你换个人吧。 ”

“ 怎么了？ ” 德拉科向他走来， “ 就不玩了？ ”

“ 跟我打你太无聊了，你跟他们打吧。 ” 哈利摇摇头， “ 我在这里还占一个位置。 ”

德拉科笑了笑： “ 不用管他们。 ”

但哈利仍旧拒绝了，他摸摸自己的假发，少出点汗也好，省的出什么意外容易穿帮。德拉科没有坚持，而是送他走出网球场。只是他们刚走了几步，就听到远处传来潘西的声音。

“ 哈喽，达令们，我来咯！ ”

潘西大小姐从来都没有迟到的自知之明，就算在聚会结束的时候到达也能泰然自若地向所有人问好。朋友之间也早就习惯了她这种做派，每次聚会都是自己玩自己的，潘西什么时候到大家都无所谓，反正她虽然爱迟到，但也从不介意他们提前开始。

听到潘西的声音，哈利下意识转过头去，又立刻强迫自己把头转回来，假装不认识。

但愣了几秒，他还是忍不住回头去看潘西的装扮。看见潘西的打扮后他才知道自己今天打扮得一点也不夸张，只见女孩从头到脚一身黑白的名牌网球装，胸前和裙摆上都印着显眼的 logo 。而且不止于此，就连她脑袋上顶着的硕大的墨镜、脚上的黑白配色运动鞋、还有背后巨大的运动袋上，显眼的 logo 也一个比一个大，就算是哈利这种理工男也看的出来是什么品牌。她脸上依旧是浓妆艳抹，眼皮上甚至还闪着亮粉，即使遥远地站着也能看得清她的那夸张的假睫毛。

…… 这到底是来打球还是来拍照的？

哈利忍不住在心中默默吐槽，又不得不感谢姐妹的浮夸，才能把自己一身有些刻意的打扮给比下去。

“ 嗨，美女！你好漂亮呀，能告诉我你的名字吗？ ”

潘西走到他们面前，见到哈利时她连眼神都不闪动一下，开口就是夸张的赞扬。哈利背对着德拉科瞪了潘西一眼，希望她能收收自己浮夸的表演。只是潘西不为所动，甚至还热情地抱住了哈利的手臂，探头问他身后的德拉科： “ 是你女朋友吗？这么漂亮，怪不得藏起来不给我们看！ ”

哈利一身鸡皮疙瘩都要吓出来了，他偷偷捏了潘西一把，让她不要这么做作。可潘西理都不理他，而是继续在德拉科面前夸哈利有多好。

“……”

哈利顿时紧张起来。德拉科再和潘西不熟，也应该能看出潘西的不对劲。他害怕得连看都不敢多看德拉科一眼，生怕对方起疑。只是没想到德拉科含着笑意的声音在他身后响起： “ 她是宝贝，当然要藏起来不给你们看。 ”

哈利愣住了。他们认识德拉科那么多年，都没听过德拉科说这样的话。就连潘西都顿了一下，才娇笑起来，抱着哈利的手臂把他轻轻向德拉科的怀里推了一把。

“ 噫 …… 没想到马尔福大少爷谈起恋爱也能这么肉麻。 ” 潘西偷偷朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，嘲笑姐妹的甜蜜蜜。

德拉科顺其自然地环住了哈利的身子，笑声再次在哈利的耳边响起： “ 那要看海莉给不给我表现的机会。 ”

哈利惊讶地抬起头，却看见德拉科移开了目光不看他。而是朝远处的朋友挥挥手，让他们来和自己打球。

潘西借口和海莉一见如故，趁机拉走了哈利。

他们向长廊走去，潘西眼睛看着前方，嘴里小声地问哈利： “ 你们的关系看起来突飞猛进呀，上次你告诉我的进展还不是这样子的！ ”

“ 我也不知道 ……” 哈利低着头， “ 他今天突然 …… 变得很热情。 ”

“ 那肯定是被你这一身网球宝贝的装扮给迷倒了。 ” 潘西嬉笑地打量哈利， “ 我帮你选的裙子简直绝了！ ”

哈利笑着抬起头，却突然看见赫敏正站在长廊下看他们。他用手肘顶顶潘西，潘西顺着他的视线望过去，也立刻收了收笑容。

“ 格兰杰也来了 ……” 潘西掩着嘴， “ 她看出来了吗？ ”

“ 不知道， ” 哈利避开赫敏的视线， “ 但看起来好像没有。 ”

“ 我有点怕她 …… 比马尔福还聪明的人，那得多可怕。不过马尔福也没看出来，说不定也不需要担心她。 ” 潘西突然又恢复了自信， “ 放心吧，她读书比我厉害，化妆总不能比我厉害吧。 ”

回到长廊后没多久，潘西就被朋友喊上场去打球。哈利好奇地围观了一会儿潘西是如何在这套行头下打球的，最后却发现闺蜜戴着一手的钻石镯子也能比自己挥拍挥得更有力时，就灰溜溜地回到了长廊里。

而德拉科上场后至今还没有休息过，现在正在和赫敏对打。哈利坐在长廊下，抓着手机独自发呆。

德拉科追求海莉的态度一直没变，今天更是比之前还要热情，说的话也越来越露骨。细细数起来，他和 “ 海莉 ” 也认识了快一个月，虽然没见几面，可是每天都会在手机里聊上几句，要是放在别人身上，早就该进入到下一个阶段。

…… 可这也说明，留给哈利的时间不多了。他不可能真的和德拉科谈恋爱，在不可挽回的错误发生之前， “ 海莉 ” 必然要消失。

哈利抬头望着球场里正挥洒着汗水的德拉科，那个人身形矫健，金发随着跳跃上下摆动，在阳光下反射出闪亮的光泽。无论在哪个圈子里，德拉科都是最耀眼的那个人。他是高高在上的天之骄子，也是无数女生心中的梦中情人。就光是在场的这些人里面，哈利也没有错过在德拉科没有否认 “ 女朋友 ” 这个称呼时，某几个女生投递过来或羡慕或嫉妒的视线。

可是这些目光是属于 “ 海莉 ” 的，而不是他的。哈利低头看看搭在自己大腿上的短裙，这是一条步向泥泞沼泽的道路，可他却恋恋不舍，一步一回头地朝黑暗的前方走去。若是他再不及时制止自己，未来等待他的一定是可怕的深渊泥潭 ……

“ 嘿！你要参加我们的游戏吗？ ”

哈利倏地抬头，发现是高尔在对他说话。

“ 游戏？ ” 哈利愣住， “ 什么游戏？ ”

“ 双打车轮战，输了的继续打，最后哪对输了晚上吃饭买单。 ”

“ 啊？ ” 哈利睁大了眼睛， “ 那我可以直接请你们吃晚饭了。 ”

高尔笑了起来： “ 那可不一定，德拉科打得那么好。 ”

他带着哈利走进网球场，挥挥手喊停了德拉科的球。德拉科扯起毛巾擦了擦汗，听完高尔他们的提议后，笑着看向哈利： “ 你想参加吗？ ”

哈利挠挠额头： “ 其实我可以在边上看 ……”

“ 我们都配好了，你不参加德拉科就要一个人单挑其他人队。 ” 潘西突然出现在他身边， “ 没关系，我们就随便玩玩。 ”

哈利有些心动，但仍然有些犹豫： “ 可是 ……”

“ 你跟在我身边随便打打， ” 德拉科走过来拍拍他的脑袋， “ 接不到的球让我接就好。 ”

哈利想了想，最终还是答应下来。

一帮人分完组竟然也有六组，哈利他们抽到了第三组上，第一场打完就轮到了他们。哈利虽然不会打网球，但毕竟还算有点运动细胞，勉勉强强还能接上一个球。再加上和他一队的德拉科球技不错，理应不会惨败得一塌涂地。

只是德拉科刚刚才打了好久的球，比起其他几个一直在长廊里休息的男生，体力上就输了一大截。所以从德拉科和哈利上场之后，他们就再也没下场过。就连轮到潘西时，她想故意给哈利喂两个球好让他们下场休息，哈利依旧还是一个球都没接到。还被其他人看出来潘西想放水，一帮人嘻嘻哈哈地让潘西不要作弊。

最后是德拉科坚持不下去，喊了暂停休息十分钟。

哈利愧疚地坐在德拉科身边喝水，对方满头大汗，毛巾挂在脖子上擦了好几遍也没止住，汗水大颗大颗地从额头直接滴到地上。而哈利一滴汗也没出，他没费什么力，稍微离他远点的球都是德拉科跑过去接的。

几个男生跟德拉科开玩笑说： “ 要是不行了就主动认输吧，今天是德拉科第一次被我们打败！晚上可以好好庆祝一番。 ”

德拉科挥了挥手，让他们滚一边去： “ 男人不能说自己不行，我什么时候认输过？还有最后一队，打完再说。 ”

这时有个女生开了口： “ 你们太欺负人了，德拉科的队友一点都不会打！ ”

“ 对呀，对呀！ ” 其他几个女生附和道。

“ 要不然最后一场换个人吧， ” 那个女生继续说， “ 这样才公平嘛！ ”

哈利抬头望过去，那是个圆脸的金发女生，在他出现后就没跟他说过一句话。只是哈利低头看了眼明显没什么力气的德拉科，还是忍不住开口道： “ 要不换人吧？ ”

“ 不换。 ” 德拉科擦擦汗，甩开毛巾从椅子上站起来。他回头向哈利伸出手，把他从椅子上拉起来， “ 最后一队是两个刚学两个月的菜鸟，我总不能连他们两个人都打不过吧？ ”

“ 哇德拉科，你瞧不起人！ ” 那两个人拿起球拍就走上了场。

“ 那先打赢我再说。 ” 德拉科被激起了好胜心，勾起一边嘴角肆意地笑。他转身冲着哈利挑了挑眉，抛出个得意的眼神， “ 有我在，不怕。 ”

哈利两颊瞬间升温，他暗暗地给自己鼓劲，拿起球拍跟着德拉科回到了球场上。

对手的两个人确实不是很会打，但他们知道哈利更不会打，每次接球都冲着哈利的方向打过去。德拉科救了几个球后也渐渐竭力，也就懒得拼命了。这也不是什么正规的比赛，输赢没有那么重要。倒是哈利看着德拉科那么辛苦有些心疼，他咬着牙奋力接了几个球，反而把最后一局比赛往后拖了几分钟。

“ 加油！加油！ ” 潘西兴奋地给哈利打气，站在哈利身边的场地外忘情地大喊着， “ 赢了下周逛街我请你吃饭！ ”

哈利顿时大惊失色，扭头朝潘西使眼色让她不要说漏嘴。

潘西一下子清醒了过来： “ 啊 …… 我，我们刚约好的 ……” 她话还没说完，就突然小声地惊呼起来， “ 哈利，小心球！ ”

哈利下意识回头，就看见空中有颗绿色的网球朝他的脑袋上飞来。对面的人没看到他走神，没打招呼就朝他发了球。哈利大脑一片空白，一时间不知道该躲球还是去捂潘西的嘴，只能傻呵呵地等着球击中自己的脑袋。

潘西立刻跑过去，只是她还没碰到哈利，另一个身影就猛地冲了过来，抱住哈利躲开了网球，和他一起滚到了地上。

“ 啊！ ” 潘西吓得闭起了眼。等她再睁开眼时，就看见德拉科抱着哈利倒在地上，哈利似乎是摔傻了，瞪着眼睛躺在地上一动不动。

“ 哈 …… 海，海莉，你们没事吧？ ” 潘西硬生生地改了口，连忙跑到他们身边。

所幸事发突然，其他人好像没听到她的口误，都只是围着德拉科和哈利询问着他们有没有受伤。接着没一会儿，潘西就见到哈利突然推开德拉科，从地上爬起来捂着头发和前胸，头也不回地朝更衣室跑了出去。

“ 怎么了？ ” 潘西担心地想追上去看看，只是她还没走几步，手臂就被人一把拽住。她回头一看，竟然是赫敏 · 格兰杰。

潘西停顿了几秒，等她再看向哈利时，就见到德拉科也从地上爬起来，朝着哈利的背影追了上去。

其他人则是愣了愣，有些搞不清状况。

“ 怎么了这是？他俩人没事吧？ ”

“ 可能是吓到了 …… 应该没事吧，反正德拉科追过去了。 ”

“ 哎，他自己的女朋友我们担心什么，让他们小两口自己解决吧。 ”

“ 是呀是呀， ” 潘西顾不上身后的赫敏，连忙帮腔道， “ 我们把更衣室留给他们，去客房里洗澡吧。 ”

其他人纷纷点头，潘西松了口气，回到长廊下慢吞吞地整理自己的物品，直到其他人走光才抬起头来。

赫敏坐在潘西的身边耐心地等她。

“ 他们这是在玩什么 play 吗？ ” 棕发女孩依然没什么表情，只是有些疑惑地看着潘西。

“ 啊 ……” 潘西微微张嘴，虽然心里有些预感，但还是有些结巴， “ 你，你在说什么？ ”

“ 我指的是德拉科和波特。 ” 她看着潘西， “ 那是波特对吧？ ”

“……”

潘西 “ 噌 ” 的就站了起来，立刻坐到赫敏的面前。

“ 很明显吗？ ” 潘西盯着赫敏。

“…… 一眼就能看出来的明显？ ” 赫敏依然有些不明所以， “ 德拉科有什么特殊癖好吗？我早就觉得他有点不对劲，他们什么时候在一起的？ ”

“ 你为什么能看出来！ ” 潘西尖叫起来。

“ 为什么会看不出来？他又没换脸，妆再浓也是同一个人 …… 你先回答我的问题。 ”

潘西仍旧沉浸在惊吓中： “ 可是马尔福就没看出来！ ”

“……”

赫敏终于变了脸色。

“ 你们到底在计谋什么？ ” 她表情严肃地盯着眼前的潘西。

潘西这才反应过来自己到底说了什么话，她紧张地咽咽口水，双手握住赫敏的手，诚恳地看着女孩的双眼： “…… 什么条件你才肯帮忙保密？ ”

哈利慌慌张张地冲进更衣室，连门都来不及锁就冲到洗手台边的镜子前。他没出什么汗，假发倒是没脱胶。可是刚刚那么一摔，他的假发被狠狠地拽了一下，德拉科的手臂还打到了他的前胸，不小心挪动了他内衣里的胸垫。

在镜子前惊慌地端详了半天后，哈利才终于确定自己没有穿帮。他后怕地调整了假发和胸垫，又突然想起意外发生之时潘西脱口而出的那句 “ 哈利 ” 。

完了！哈利一下子腿软地蹲在了地上，他不知道德拉科有没有听到那句 “ 哈利 ” ，也不知道德拉科有没有对他胸前的异样起疑。他明明就不会打网球，今天为什么要来？撒出去的谎犹如覆水难收，只能一次又一次地用更大的谎言去掩盖。偏偏他还欲罢不能，真以为自己就是 “ 海莉 “ ，甚至还跟德拉科来见他的朋友 ……

“ 我真是疯了。 ” 哈利喃喃自语，眼眶情不自禁地红了起来。

他不是骗子，他不应该是个骗子。他明明是喜欢德拉科的，深深埋藏了十年的喜欢，不应该变成一场可怕的骗局。他如今的所作所为根本不是爱更不是喜欢，而是自私自利地愚弄和嘲笑。

哈利低下头，再也忍耐不住地哭了起来： “ 要是他知道了，也好 ……”

眼泪一滴一滴地掉落在地上。也许只有德拉科绝情离开，他才能彻底斩断一切，将对德拉科不舍从血和肉里剥离出来，即使血肉模糊也无法回头。也许只有让德拉科对他感到厌恶，他才能因为羞愧而不敢再出现在对方面前，即使心中万分想念，但只要见不到，也许就能等到忘却的那一天 ……

“ 哈 …… 海莉！ ”

哈利似乎听到有人在喊自己，他呆呆地回头，在泪水模糊中看见德拉科出现在自己眼前。德拉科见到他后突然一顿，停下了脚步站在那里出神地望着他。

德拉科追进更衣室的时候，没想到会见到哈利蹲在地上哭。

他决定不拆穿哈利并且陪他演下去是抱着一种好玩的心态，原本他以为只要事情没发展到最糟糕的地步他都能随时叫停，无论故事发展到哪一步，他都能妥当地处理好和哈利的关系。德拉科对自己有这样的自信，同时也很享受这种掌握节奏的感觉。

将计就计比单纯的解谜和耍人更加刺激，更何况他发现自己不讨厌哈利的暗恋，也不厌恶哈利扮成女孩欺骗自己的事实。故意说暧昧的话让哈利害羞地脸红，比背诵法律条文有趣多了；假装发现漏洞让哈利慌张地去掩盖，比分析经典案例更加令人愉悦。

只是这一切，在德拉科追进更衣室见到哈利蹲在地上哭的时候戛然而止。

他看见哈利脆弱地蹲在地上，长发因为摔跤而变得凌乱，无力地耷拉在肩膀上。听到他的脚步声后，那个人失神地抬起头，眼睛哭得红通通的，却一声也不敢出，仿佛一只弱小的兔子缩在那里，一动也不敢动。

哈利不是女孩，德拉科心里很清楚，可在这一瞬间，德拉科似乎见到了比女孩子还要柔弱的存在。那是哈利小心翼翼地暗藏了多年的秘密，那是哈利担惊受怕，宁可撒谎也不敢暴露出来的爱。

可他却打算把哈利的感情当成玩笑一样玩弄于股掌之间。

德拉科听见自己耳边一阵轰鸣，这一刻里他内心塌陷，彻底化成了柔情的水。他脚下一软，跪到地上将哈利紧紧地拥入自己的怀中。

“ 德拉科？ ” 哈利一时忘了哭泣，惊讶地望着德拉科。他嘴唇微张，涂着晶莹唇彩的粉唇娇嫩柔软，德拉科的目光落上去就再也移不开。

哈利想玩就玩吧，骗他一辈子他也乐意陪着，德拉科如此想着。

“ 当我女朋友吧。 ”

他开口道，并且狠狠地吻了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

突如其来的吻让哈利脑子一片空白，恰好给予了德拉科入侵的机会。他深深地吻着哈利的唇，直到想起来自己身上全是汗的时候才放开了怀里的人。

哈利仍旧一脸呆滞，傻傻地盯着德拉科。德拉科笑了一声： “ 不答应我吗？ ”

他这才回过神来，挣扎地摇头： “ 我不能 ……”

德拉科捧住他的脸打断他的话： “ 你喜欢我吗？ ”

“…… 喜欢。 ” 哈利犹豫片刻，还是小声地承认了。

十年来不敢说出口的话，在另一个身份的掩饰之下，终于完成了告白。

“ 那就答应我， ” 德拉科笑着安抚他， “ 只是谈个恋爱，又不是要你去拯救世界，没什么好可怕的。 ”

有那么一刻里，哈利差点分不清这句话德拉科到底是在对 “ 海莉 ” 说，还是对他本人说的。可他还没来得及思考，德拉科就把他从地上拉起来站好。

“ 答应我吗？ ” 德拉科揉揉他的手心，又问了一遍。

哈利依旧想摇头，可德拉科抓着他的手，嘴边的笑容带着一种不可违背的意味。哈利咽了咽喉咙，最终还是答应了。

“ 我很高兴，我的女朋友。 ” 德拉科握住他的手垂晲凝视，放到嘴边落下一吻后才放开， “ 去洗澡吧，等下门口见。 ”

他没有停留，捏捏哈利的脸就转身离去，不给哈利任何后悔的机会。哈利盯着他离去的背影，站在原地一动不动，整个人看起来恍惚而茫然，好像一点也不开心。

他奢求了十年的爱情，原来只要变成 “ 海莉 ” ，轻而易举就能得到。

德拉科似乎非常高兴，在开车去餐厅的路上也一直握着哈利的手，直到走进餐厅都不肯放开。其他人早就到了餐厅落座，等他们两个人到达的时候，朋友们又开始低声起哄。

毕竟所有人见到他们紧紧相握的手时都能猜到在更衣室里发生了什么事，比起早上德拉科照顾海莉时的周到，此刻他们两个人之间的亲密无间才是掩盖不住的。

“ 恭喜。 ” 高尔大笑起来， “ 看来这顿饭更应该让德拉科请了。 ”

德拉科笑着帮哈利拉开座椅： “ 随便点，包括红酒。 ”

所有人继续鼓掌起哄，恭喜他们两个人成功交往。哈利安静地坐在德拉科身边没有说话，没一会儿，他就听到手机的提示音。哈利点开屏幕，发现是来自潘西的信息。

「你还好吧？」

潘西坐在离他隔着三个人的斜对面，哈利抬头看了她一眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。不愧是最亲的闺蜜，无论哈利有多努力去保持表面上的镇定，苦苦维持着嘴角的上扬，她依然一眼就看出了他的异样。

只是打了一天球所有人都累了，吃完饭他们就各自散去，潘西也找不到借口留下，只能独自离开离开。哈利仍旧不让德拉科送，德拉科也没有坚持，只是宛如情窦初开的少年一般在分别前的路边抱着哈利久久不肯放手。哈利觉得累了，维持了一顿饭的假笑，他累得什么都不想思考，就只是想任由自己随风而去。他闭着眼依偎在德拉科的怀中，假装这最后一刻的平静。

等哈利终于清醒时，已经是第二天的中午。

他摸起床边的手机看了半天，才发现这是海莉的手机。上面除了德拉科问他睡醒没有之外，再也没有任何其他消息。哈利捂着眼睛迷糊了许久，才半醒半睡地爬下床，找到自己的手机。

打开一看，才发现潘西给他发了十几条消息和打了数个电话。

哈利打了个呵欠靠在床上拨通潘西的电话，信号刚接通，他就被电话里传出的吼叫声给吓了一大跳。

“ 你昨晚在哪里！ ” 潘西尖叫道。

“ 啊？我昨晚 …… 回家洗了个澡就睡了，刚刚才起床。 ” 哈利揉着耳朵回答。

“……”

潘西沉默了一会儿才接着质问： “ 回家了？你自己一个人回家了？ ”

“ 是 …… 是啊。 ” 哈利有些莫名， “ 不然我还能做什么？ ”

“……” 潘西似乎舒了一口气， “ 你们昨晚那样，我还以为 ……” 她顿了顿， “ 你们昨天到底发生什么了？ ”

哈利终于彻底清醒，昨日的回忆疯狂地涌进了他的脑海里。

“ 他 …… 他让我当他女朋友。 ” 他撑着额头， “ 不对 …… 是让海莉当他的女朋友。 ”

“…… 那你答应了？ ”

哈利迟疑了几秒，才回答： “ 嗯。 ”

电话那头彻底没了声音。

等哈利忍不住想要开口的时候，潘西的声音突然变了一个调： “ 你疯了吧！这种事情只会害了你自己，再傻也不能这样下去 ……”

她低声骂了几句，没一会儿，哈利就听到潘西用着他听过最严厉的声音说 ——

“ 一个小时后！我家！ ”

“…… 给我带两杯拿铁！ ”

潘西一个人住在家里给她添置的独栋小别墅里，房子不大但位置极好，方便她偶尔带帅气小男友回家。

哈利端着三杯拿铁敲响潘西家的门。没一会儿门开了，潘西穿着家居服倚在门边打量自家闺蜜。哈利挠挠额头，把咖啡递到她的面前。

“ 原装出厂，什么也没发生，让你失望了 …… 请问检验过关了吗？ ” 哈利无奈地说道。

他随便套了件连帽衫就出了门，下半身还是那条宽松破旧的牛仔裤。原本就不算短的黑色卷发两个月没剪，此时已经长得能扎起一个小揪，被哈利用一根黑色橡皮筋束在脑后。卷曲的刘海散落下来挡住他的额头和侧脸，将他原本就精致的五官衬托得更加秀气。不知道是不是因为适应了女装的原因，哈利看起来比几个月前的他，就连气质都变得柔和了许多。

潘西做了个鬼脸，接过咖啡打开门让他进来。

“ 你一个晚上都不接我电话，我还以为你跟他回家了呢。 ”

“ 怎么可能？昨天我们只是在路边站了一会儿，我就打车自己 ……”

哈利走进客厅，突然见到这屋子里的第三个人，他的声音戛然而止。

他原本以为第三杯咖啡是带给潘西那个当演员的男友的，对方帮他找了配音老师，自然也知道他们在干什么，他说话自然就没有任何避讳。可是他也应该想到，对方因为工作常年节食，喝得永远都是美式而不是拿铁 ——

此刻出现在他眼前的，是一个意想不到的人：赫敏 · 格兰杰。

哈利吓得差点滑落了手中的咖啡。

潘西连忙跑上去扶住他手中的杯子，并且对他挤了挤眼睛： “ 她什么都知道了。 ”

哈利还有些反应不过来： “ 啊？知道什么？ ”

“ 所有事情。 ”

潘西干脆从他手中抢走咖啡放到茶几上，以免再出现任何意外。

“……”

哈利慌起神来， “ 怎，怎么会？ ”

“ 因为我是个聪明人而马尔福是个白痴， ” 赫敏坐在沙发上冷眼看着他， “ 可是那也不是你欺骗他的理由。 ”

哈利背上的汗毛竖起，脚底却像是生了根一样站在那里，想逃却逃不走。只能生硬地站在那里，遭受来自正义的谴责。

赫敏端坐在沙发上，目光如炬地盯着他的双眼： “ 你究竟是喜欢他，还是觉得这样好玩？ ”

哈利垂下目光，躲避她的双眼： “ 我没有 ……”

“ 你是性别倒错吗？ “

哈利皱眉看她： ” 什么？ “

“ 你觉得自己是女的还是男的？ ”

“…… 男的。 ” 哈利说， “ 我很确定自己是男的。 ”

“ 那你这就是在欺骗他。 ”

赫敏果断下了定论。

“ 可是我 ……” 哈利还想反驳，可是话到了嘴边他又突然发现自己毫无反驳的余地。哈利抬起头直视着赫敏： “ 那你是以什么立场来质问我的呢？ ”

赫敏愣了一下，随后就笑了。棕发女孩的肩膀松懈下来，慵懒地向后倒在沙发上，顺手接过了潘西递给她的拿铁。

“ 放心吧，我只是把德拉科当成朋友。虽然我看他智商和白鼬也没什么区别，但专业里能把几百条法律条例倒背如流的也就只剩他了。看在这点的份上，我还是愿意帮他出出头的。 ” 赫敏抬起眼，犀利地打量着哈利， “ 且不说你的行为已经构成欺诈，单纯从感情的角度来说，你这件事又能持续多久呢？你没有光明正大追求他的勇气，却用这种见不得人的手段来得到他，可最后真正得到他的人，你觉得是你吗？ ”

哈利没有回答。

这些道理他何尝不懂，只是胜利的果实诱惑而迷人，更何况那是他渴望了十年的人。每次当他决心要收手时，德拉科光凭一个眼神就能让他再次踏上义无反顾的道路。

“ 哎 …… 你别吓他了。 ” 潘西见气氛逐渐低沉，连忙把哈利拉到沙发上坐下， “ 哈利你别害怕，她不是来骂你的啦。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 哈利迟疑地看向赫敏。

赫敏勾了勾嘴角： “ 该说的说完了，我的朋友义气到此为止。你把韦斯莱介绍给我，我就帮你瞒着德拉科。 ”

“……” 哈利仍旧一脸茫然， “ 啊？ ”

潘西见哈利还是一副呆傻的模样，连忙帮忙翻译： “ 她看上罗恩了啦，但我和罗恩不熟，只能靠你当这个媒人了！ ”

“ 罗恩？ ” 哈利又愣了一会儿，才终于反应过来， “ 罗恩！ ” 他睁大了眼望着赫敏， “ 你喜欢罗恩？！ ”

“ 怎么了？ ” 赫敏见他这么大的反应，挑了挑眉， “ 该不会你也喜欢他吧？ ”

哈利连忙摇头： “ 不不不怎么可能我又不是变态见个男的就喜欢 …… 我就是有点惊讶。 ”

罗恩一个每天和代码为伴的人，哈利怎么也想不到赫敏会看上他。

“ 你帮我追韦斯莱我帮你瞒着德拉科，这很公平。 ” 赫敏说。

就算没有今天这回事，哈利也会愿意帮这个忙。他没理由拒绝，就干脆地答应了赫敏的要求。

谈判完毕，话题又回到了哈利的身上。

如果早有制止一切的决心，哈利现在也不会坐在这里遭受好友们的批判。他窝在沙发喝着咖啡，一言不发地看着两个女生讨论自己的事情。潘西主张让哈利享受两天恋爱再跑，可赫敏却说： “ 就算能谈一辈子恋爱，他们可能一次床也不上吗？ ”

更何况哈利连性别倒错都不是，他能装一个月的女生，但总不能一辈子都变成女的。如今德拉科跟他越来越亲密，他总有一天会穿帮。

错误就是错误，只要一天不纠正过来，他就要当多受一天的磨难。

“ 可是刚谈恋爱女朋友就不见了也很伤人吧？ ” 潘西反驳， “ 好歹让德拉科谈两天再找个借口分手呀？ ”

“ 那不如在感情还没加深的时候就消失，反而不会那么受伤。 ” 赫敏坚持自己的观点。

两个人说的都不无道理，女孩们争执不下，最后只得双双望向哈利，看他怎么想。

哈利从裤兜里掏出一个手机，正是潘西的旧手机。他把手机递到潘西手里，垂下眼皮盯着手机。

“ 我不想伤害他 …… 可是我已经做了。 ”

他想起昨天德拉科吻住自己的那一刻，这是他在无数个深夜里幻想过的画面，是他至今为止最渴望的幻想，可是在那一刻里，他拥有的只剩无限的难过。

他创造了 “ 海莉 ” ，他成为了 “ 海莉 ” ，可是他却疯狂的嫉妒着 “ 海莉 ” 。他甚至连羡慕都没有，内心中的黑暗就直接冲破了顶峰，化为最浓厚的恶毒。

如果能毁掉 “ 海莉 ” ，让那个能获得德拉科热烈目光的女人消失，对哈利来说，未必不是一件让人快意的事情 ……

“…… 哈利？哈利！ ”

潘西突然打断哈利的思绪，哈利回神抬眼，看见潘西手伸到他面前，掌心里的手机正在震动。

是德拉科的电话。

“ 怎么办？要接吗？ ” 潘西为难地看着他， “ 你要是不想接的话，我们干脆把电话卡拔了 ……”

哈利拿起电话，按下了接听键。

德拉科说自己临时回事务所加班，约他后天晚上一起吃饭看电影。哈利换着声线答应了他的邀约，挂掉电话后，就看见赫敏投向他的锐利目光。

“ 我会告诉他家里有变动，需要搬到另一个城市去。 ” 哈利低声说， “ 善始善终吧，至少 …… 他不会那么难过。 ” 他逞强地笑了一声， “ 下周末我约聚会，到时候把罗恩叫出来，你坐他身边。他比较单纯，熟了之后就很容易接触的 ……”

他嘴里介绍着好友的性格和喜好，眼角静悄悄地红了。

最后一次和德拉科约会，却没有哈利想象中的隆重。

他近日来整天昏昏沉沉，一下班就跑，工作中也难免出了几次小差错。下午的时候被上司喊到办公室去训了一顿，下班后不敢早走，最后不得不和德拉科推迟了约会。好不容易溜出公司回到家后，也是随便换了身衣服，草草地化了个妆就出门，就连假发都没有认真戴。

等哈利匆匆忙忙赶到电影院见到德拉科时，已经将近九点。

哈利没时间吃晚饭，肚子饿得咕咕叫。可是他和德拉科改约的是直接看电影，对方已经自己吃了晚饭。他不好意思在电影院买太多吃的，最后只能抱着一桶爆米花想吃又不好意思吃。

可是哈利实在饿得够呛，他只能趁德拉科不注意的时候偶尔塞一颗爆米花到嘴里。但他没有发现，电影还没开始，怀里的爆米花就下去了一大半。

最后还是德拉科发现了这件事，他看看哈利怀里的爆米花桶，忍不住笑了起来： “ 这么好吃？ ”

哈利愣了一下，连忙放下爆米花： “ 也 …… 也不是。 ”

他今天来不及精心打扮，穿的是不用搭配的休闲连衣裙，脚上踩得还是之前那对银色细带凉鞋。假发换成了黑色长直发，妆容有些简单，但让他看起来显得清纯了许多。

德拉科早就看得有些心猿意马，他把头伸过来，挨在哈利的脸边上： “ 让我尝尝？ ”

他张着嘴，一副等着让哈利喂他的样子。哈利犹豫了几秒，还是捏起一颗爆米花，放进他的嘴里。指尖不小心触碰到德拉科的嘴唇，微凉却柔软，像是一个无意的吻。

哈利立刻缩回手，德拉科却像是什么也没发生一样，咬碎了嘴里的爆米花说： “ 嗯，还是你比较甜。 ”

他笑着捏捏哈利的耳垂，哈利慌乱地移开视线，不敢再和他对视。

今天明明是难过的日子，可此刻他的脑海里却全是焦糖爆米花和德拉科的嘴唇。都是甜的，只是一个又甜又腻，吃到半饱就不想再吃，另一个则是甜甜酸酸的，哈利心里想了很久，可到面前时却想要不敢要。

没一会儿电影开场，放映厅里暗下来。电影是德拉科和他都想看很久的一部科幻片，哈利放下爆米花不敢继续吃，只能半饿着肚子看电影。可是他心乱如麻，这时候哪还有心情看电影？他脑子里一会儿是等下该如何和德拉科告别，一会儿是刚刚德拉科亲吻他指尖的画面。只是磅礴的音乐刚刚响起，荧幕的光芒照射在他们脸上，德拉科就突然靠到他的耳边： “ 你是不是还没吃晚饭？ ”

哈利一愣，转头看向德拉科。德拉科贴在他的侧脸边，神情担忧地看着他。金色的发梢扫过哈利的耳朵，他一下子没反应过来，点了点头小声地说： “ 没事，我不是很饿 …… 可以看完再吃。 ”

他原以为德拉科会继续看电影，却没想到对方却突然抓住他的手，牵着他站起来就走。

“ 等 …… 等一下 ……”

电影已经开场，哈利不敢打扰别人，只能弯着腰跟着德拉科离开了放映厅。等走出放映厅的大门时，他连忙拽住德拉科。

“ 你不看电影了吗？ ”

德拉科牵着他没有停下脚步： “ 电影下次再看，这么晚了你都没吃饭，饿得胃疼怎么办？ ”

“ 可 …… 可是 ……”

可是他们哪有下次，等他变回他自己，德拉科就算会跟他来看电影，也不再会这样牵着他的手了。更何况他也决定慢慢远离德拉科，不再和他见面。

也许，这次将是他们一起看得最后一部电影。

德拉科突然停下脚步，回头看着哈利： “ 你现在是我女朋友了，要是没吃饭就告诉我，没必要这样饿肚子还不敢告诉我。 ” 他捏捏哈利的鼻尖， “ 任何事情都可以跟我说。 ”

哈利犹豫了一会儿说： “ 我想 …… 看电影。 ”

无论如何，他想把这一场电影看完。但这是他第一次反驳德拉科的意愿，哈利有些紧张，小心翼翼地看着德拉科。

德拉科猛地一顿，随后又突然笑了起来，说： “ 好，那我们看电影。 ”

他让哈利先回到座位上，自己则向外走去。等哈利回到座位上心不在焉地看了一会儿电影后，才端着一盒东西弯着腰走到座位上。

哈利这才发现，他是去买了一份小吃。

“ 你先垫垫肚子，看完电影我们再去吃东西。 ” 德拉科贴在哈利的耳边说道。

他们一出一进已经造成了不小影响，德拉科没有多说话，而是端着食盒让哈利吃东西，自己则专心看起了电影。哈利刚吃完半桶爆米花，其实已经不怎么饿了。可他低头看看德拉科手中的食盒，还是乖乖地吃了起来。

等电影散场后，德拉科又牵着哈利在电影院附近寻找还没有关门的餐厅。电影比想象中的好看，只是哈利满腹心事，注意力一直都不在荧幕上面。德拉科跟他聊了几句电影，哈利也只是敷衍了几句，就连德拉科都看出了他的心不在焉。

“ 怎么了？肚子饿得受不了了？ ” 德拉科抬头看看附近，他记得哈利食量不大，但也绝对不是半桶爆米花和一盒小吃就能解决的。 “ 好像这附近的餐厅都关门了，不行我去开车，我们去远一点的 ……”

“ 我要回家了。 ” 哈利终于开了口。电影已经看完了，就算他一个画面也没记住，可结束就是结束。

“ 累了吗？ ” 德拉科似乎还意犹未尽，有点舍不得让哈利回家， “ 我原本想着我们一起吃完东西再送你回去。 ”

“ 不是这个意思，我 …… 家里出了点事，我要回老家了，不在这座城市生活了。 ” 哈利松开德拉科的手， “ 我要离开了。 ”

德拉科似乎还没反应过来，双眉轻蹙地站在那里。

“ 对不起， ” 哈利捏了捏手中的背包，这个包等周末的时候，大概就会回到潘西的手里， “ 事发突然，我只能回去。 ”

哈利有些紧张，他没有跟别人分过手，更没有面对过这种场面。这个分手的理由烂透了，但这也是他能想出最好的结束方式。也许德拉科会为了海莉难过几天，可海莉只是一个普通的女孩，只要下一个心仪的女孩出现，哈利相信德拉科很快就会忘了海莉。

他见到德拉科依然没有任何反应，干脆后退一步向德拉科弯腰致歉，然后转身就走。电影散场时已是深夜，等看电影的观众走完时，这附近的道路上就只剩匆匆路过的两三个行人。

哈利刚转身就忍不住红了眼，可他不敢流泪。他放不下这一切，可这一切都是罪恶的。他没有哭泣的资格，他明明是一个男人，却穿着裙子踩着高跟鞋，用劣质的假发和丑陋的妆容欺骗着自己最珍视的人。他甚至渐渐习惯了这一场骗局，不仅适应了只能挡住大腿的短裙，更是踩着高跟鞋也能健步如飞。可这都是假象，他迷失在假象中，沉溺在德拉科的温柔里，甚至想将 “ 海莉 ” 取而代之 ……

“ 等下！ ”

哈利还没走几步，手臂就被德拉科一把拽住。哈利不忍回头，挣扎着就想离开。可是德拉科紧紧地抓住他的手臂，愤怒的声音在他身后响起 ——

“ 你这是在耍我吗？波特？ ”

哈利惊愕回头，看见德拉科的眼神，冰冷而凶狠。


	7. Chapter 7

德拉科冷着脸，抓住哈利不让他走：“你扮成女人让我爱上你，再突然离开消失，这是什么恶劣的整人游戏吗？波特？”

哈利的脑子“轰”的一声炸开了，他耳边是尖锐的鸣声，眼前模糊成一片。

德拉科叫他什么？波特？德拉科叫他波特？

“你……你在说什么？”他下意识地后退，“我听不懂……”

哈利转身就想逃，逃离这个噩梦。海莉的退场已经完成了一半，只要今天他能顺利逃走，隔日再见之时死也不认……不，他不会再见德拉科了，他今晚就走，离开这座城市，逃得远远的一辈子不再回来。

但是德拉科又立刻抓住他，将哈利扯回到现实的面前。

“我知道海莉就是你，要不然你以为我……”德拉科的话刚说到一半，就突然看见手中抓住的人的脸。

哈利满脸惊慌，泪珠挂在下睫毛上摇摇欲坠。德拉科猛然回神，才发现自己情急之下失了态。他听到哈利的话后第一个反应就是哈利把他骗到手后就不想玩了，可愤怒过后他又突然想起哈利不是这样的人。

他认识哈利十年，自然是最了解哈利的人。

德拉科立刻松手放开哈利的手臂，可他的力气似乎太大了。哈利一副彻底被吓到的样子，捂着被他抓过的地方，还是一个劲的想要逃跑。

“你误会了，我叫海莉，不认识什么波特。”哈利还在自我欺骗，抵死也不承认自己的真实身份。他已经顾不上去想德拉科到底是怎么知道又或者是什么时候知道的，他只想跑，逃离这一场噩梦。德拉科既然知道他是谁，那么为什么还要出来跟他约会？是为了报复？还是为了看他的笑话？

无论是什么原因，他都早已变成可笑的小丑。哈利再次转身，长发在黑夜中扫过德拉科的手臂，留下决绝的冰冷。德拉科下意识再次伸手，却不小心抓住了哈利的发尾。今天为了着急出门，哈利并没有好好加固自己的假发。

意外就在刹那间发生——

德拉科一不小心，扯下了哈利的假发。

“啊！”哈利惊呼一声，立刻捂住自己的头发。只是他摸到的不是顺滑的假发，而是束起头发的发网。哈利惊慌地抬头，看见德拉科手中的假发。

这下就连德拉科都慌了：“对不起，我不是故意的，我……”

真面目彻底暴露，哈利再也找不到任何可以自我欺骗的借口。他抢下德拉科手中的假发，一言不发地转身就跑。

逃，飞快地逃，他踩着细带凉鞋，在人行道的石板路上磕磕碰碰地奔跑。此刻的他一定丑陋至极也可笑至极，一个男人竟然妄想扮成女人去谈恋爱，他竟然妄想去拥有德拉科的爱。这是天大的痴心妄想，也是最为可笑的白日梦。

哈利再也忍不住，泪水汹涌地夺眶而出。他扯下发网，原本的短发凌乱地散开。他用力搓揉自己的脸，想要擦掉脸上的妆。唇膏被他的手背晕开到嘴角外，眼线被他用手指搓揉成一团乌黑。他的泪水覆盖在脸上，把粉底晕成斑驳一片。

失去了假发也没有妆容，就算他还穿着裙子，可是此时此刻只要有眼睛的人就能看出他是个男人。路过的行人都惊恐地望着他，他们看着这个一脸肮脏的男人，心想是不是碰到了疯子。

他确实是疯了，他要不是疯了他怎么会做这种可笑的事情，他要不是疯了他为什么要沉溺在这场骗局里无法自拔……

“啊！”

哈利突然撞到了前面的行人，他摔倒在地，再抬头时，就看见对方望着他的嫌恶眼神。

“神经病！走路不看路啊！靠！还是个变态！”

被他撞到的男人看见他后就恶狠狠地骂了起来。哈利从地上爬起来，麻木地站在那里任由别人骂自己，一句话也不反驳。

只是下一秒，他就被从天而降的黑暗所笼罩。

哈利迷茫地抬起头，发现有人将外套披在了他的头上，他还没回过神来，就突然被拥进一个温暖的怀抱里。

“离他远点！”

德拉科紧紧抱住哈利，把那个男人从身边赶走。对方看见来了个高大的男人，也顾不上泄愤，就匆忙离开了。

直到路上再也看不到任何人，德拉科才松开怀抱，低头看看哭得一塌糊涂的哈利。

“至少让我送你回家。”他说。

哈利依旧是抱着包和假发一言不发，他像是哭累了，啜泣声小了一些。也许是梦醒了，也许是放弃了，可他至少没有继续逃跑。

德拉科隔着外套把他再次拥入怀中，隔绝一切外界的视线，带着哈利向自己的车走去。

等车停在哈利公寓楼下时，哈利终于停止了哭泣。

一路上都没人说话，等车子停好时，哈利才恢复了理智。他埋着头，不知道该如何面对身边的人。

“不哭了？”德拉科熄了火，有些好笑地看着哈利。路途中他也逐渐恢复了平静，此刻已然是另一种心态。他伸手捏住哈利的下巴抬起他的头：“怎么比女孩子还爱哭？”

哈利慌张地扭开头，望着窗外的夜色。

“对不起……”他恢复了自己的嗓音，小声地开口道歉，“我不是要故意耍你，我只是……”

哈利不知道该如何解释，他停顿了许久，最后只能缓缓地说：“我不知道该怎么道歉，但我可以保证你不会再见到我。”

又是长久的寂静，久到哈利觉得德拉科一定是愤怒到不想理他的时候，他的下巴又再次被德拉科捏住。

“你说完了？”德拉科侧过身子，抽出一张纸巾给哈利擦脸。他的动作很温柔，缓慢地一点一点把哈利晕染在脸上的口红擦掉。只是干燥的纸巾擦不干净印在脸上的化妆品，哈利的嘴角边仍是一片淡淡的红印，像是被吻开的痕迹。

德拉科静静地望着哈利，再也忍耐不住地亲上了那片诱人的红印。

他的吻来势汹汹，哈利被他压在座位上，既惊慌又诧异，没比上一个吻的反应好上多少。德拉科探出身子把他抱进怀里，用舌尖撬开了他的双唇。

“专心点，小坏蛋。”

德拉科的声音低哑深沉，像是在压抑着什么。哈利立刻乖乖地闭上眼睛，任由德拉科掌控自己。渐渐的，他放下了惊慌，心底深处冒出一株小苗，随着德拉科放肆的吻蜿蜒生长，绽放成一朵野蛮的花朵。

直到德拉科松开他的嘴时，哈利才缓缓睁眼，听到德拉科的声音对自己说：“我不是气你骗我，我气得是你刚骗到手就要走。”

哈利涨红着脸，却像是没听到他的安慰。他垂下眼，盯着德拉科嘴边染到的红色，指尖摸摸德拉科的唇：“你为什么要吃我的口红？”

“靠！”德拉科低骂一声，又再次吻上哈利的嘴，“你今晚别想让我走。”

哈利再次被压在车窗上，激烈的吻追随而来。他伸手抱住德拉科的身体，被吻住的唇边露出一丝狡黠的笑意。

事情的由来已经没人追究，等哈利回过神时，德拉科正抱着他在他家浴室的洗漱台前帮他卸妆。德拉科问了卸妆水的用法，就颇有兴致地用化妆棉帮哈利擦掉脸上的彩妆。晕开的妆容一点一点被卸掉，露出哈利原本的模样。哈利看着镜子里的自己，突然抬手挡住德拉科的动作。

“要……要不算了，”他紧张地看着镜子里的德拉科，“好丑……”

卸完妆他就彻底成了一个穿裙子的男人，可笑又难看，像是一个小丑。

德拉科亲亲哈利的肩膀和脖子，笑着在他的耳边哄他：“谁说的，你怎样都很漂亮。”

他伸手探进哈利的裙子，从大腿一直摸到腰上。摸到哈利里面穿的是女士内裤时，哈利清晰地感受到身后有硬物硌着自己。

“洗完澡去床上等我，我去买点东西。”德拉科留下一句话，才依依不舍地离开。

哈利涨红了脸，他僵硬的站在洗漱台前，低头看看自己身上的衣服，又抬头看看镜子里的自己，缓缓地将目光移向了卧室的衣柜。

等德拉科在便利店买了东西回来洗完澡时，哈利早已经铺好了床钻进被子里。

德拉科没有穿衣服，只是围着浴巾就出来了。他头发用风筒吹得半干，刘海垂在额前，露出哈利熟悉的那副慵懒模样。哈利裹在被子里，偷偷地垂涎着德拉科的腹肌。肖想了十年的人就在触手可及的身边，哈利忍不住从被子里伸出手探向德拉科想摸摸他，却被德拉科一把抓住手臂，整个人从被子里拉了出来抱进怀中。

德拉科这时才发现，哈利身上穿着的是一件真丝吊带睡裙。

水蓝色的真丝布料将哈利洁白的肌肤衬托得更加细腻柔软，米色蕾丝边才堪堪遮住哈利的大腿根部，什么风光都挡不住。德拉科手伸进裙底，摸到里面的女士蕾丝内裤。

他轻笑一声，把哈利抱到自己腿上：“准备得这么充分？”

哈利羞得脸红耳赤，可他却挣扎起来，想要背对着德拉科坐在他的身上。

“怎么了？”德拉科不明地问。

“这样……这样比较像女的。”哈利小声地解释。

没想到哈利会这样想，德拉科皱起眉，抓着哈利的身子面对面地把他压在床上。他腰间的浴巾掉落在地上，可德拉科不理不顾，而是把手探进哈利的睡裙底下，用手指勾开蕾丝内裤，一掌覆盖在哈利早已起了反应的地方：“我可没把你当成女人。”

哈利微微愣住，德拉科亲亲他的唇继续说：“我喜欢看你穿裙子，可我知道你是谁，哈利。”

他低头，身子向下挪去。哈利来不及阻止，下身敏感处就落入一个温热的地方。

“唔！脏……”

第一次体验这种事情，哈利被刺激得头皮发麻。他再次挣扎起来，却被德拉科用力按住不得弹动。德拉科没有这种经验，但同为男性，他至少不会让哈利不舒服。

哈利深深喘息起来，前所未有的感觉让他仿佛跌进云端，湿润而柔软的触感让他失神。敏感的顶端被舌苔舔弄而过，哈利忍不住轻呼出声。德拉科得到了他的反馈，嘴里的动作变得更加卖力。

十来分钟之后，哈利就情不自禁地射在德拉科的嘴里。

德拉科起身，坏笑着当哈利的面吞掉了嘴里的东西。他全身赤裸，下身的昂起也一览无遗。哈利用手遮住自己的眼睛不敢再看，却被德拉科拉开手后又重新吻了上去。

黏黏糊糊的吻让哈利害臊不已，舌尖交缠中混杂着一丝腥气。可德拉科吞了他的东西的事实让哈利情动万分，他双手环住德拉科的肩膀，生疏地加深着这个吻。吮吸和索要是人类的本能，他紧紧抱着德拉科，肌肤和肌肤之间只隔着一层薄薄的丝绸，细腻又丝滑，像是一条抓不住的鱼。激烈的接吻过后，他的睡裙被德拉科一路推至腰部，露出那条岌岌可危的同色蕾丝内裤。

蕾丝内裤小小的一条皱在一起，沾着不明液体的部分被染成深色，早已歪到哈利屁股一边。腰部两侧被细窄的蕾丝打成蝴蝶结连接起来，轻轻一扯，脆弱的布料就会彻底掉落。

德拉科伸出小指一勾，哈利突然按住他的手。

“你……我知道你喜欢海莉。”哈利其实正兴奋着，可让自己彻底沉溺前，他还是想把话说清楚，“我……我……”他犹豫半天，“我可以当海莉。”

他垂下眼，脸上露出一分落寞，却不知道自己此刻在德拉科眼中是万分的诱人。丝绸睡裙在他身上凌乱而性感，脸上被情欲染得红彤彤的，嘴里说着危险的话语。德拉科手指一勾，原本就遮不住任何地方的内裤散开掉落，让哈利的下半身彻底赤裸。

“你喜欢海莉吗？”德拉科俯下身子压在哈利的身上。他目光深邃，灰色的瞳孔里蕴藏着说不清道不明的晦暗，“你想成为海莉吗？”

他拉平整哈利的睡裙，真丝裙子遮住哈利的身子，遮住他的男性特征。可德拉科要的不止是这个，他从哈利胸前一路抚摸至他的大腿根部，最后还是撩起裙摆，揉捏着哈利的男性部位。

“决定权在你手上，”德拉科舔弄着哈利的耳垂，在他耳边低声说道，“我喜欢的是你，想当哈利还是海莉由你决定，当然……”德拉科拽下哈利的睡裙肩带，“我不否认我喜欢看你穿女装，但也仅此而已。”

哈利被他舔得喘息不已，眼前早已糊成一片。他耳边是被德拉科用唇舌故意弄出来的水渍声，滋滋作响像是在吃浓厚甜腻的蜜糖。德拉科并没有在等哈利的答案，他看见哈利的眼角边红成一片，心中早已经按捺不住。他动情地亲吻着哈利的脖子和前胸，手指探入哈利下身最私密的地方帮他做扩张。

哈利的双手被德拉科引导地放在令他垂涎已久的位置上，他掌心炽热，像是握着滚烫的火焰一般。哈利大脑昏沉，仿佛飘荡在波涛汹涌的海面上起起伏伏，全身没有一处是在自己的掌控之中。

“我……我嫉妒她，”哈利颤抖着嗓音，“可……可是我……”他双眼失神，身体里最私密的地方被异物探入，既难受又刺激，“可是我不讨厌她。”

他仰起脖子呻吟，双手抱住德拉科的身子紧紧抓住背部。在润滑油的辅助下，德拉科的手指在他体内探索和前进。他的身体……不，他的一切彻底向德拉科放开与臣服。

“我不想成为她……唔……”哈利亲吻着德拉科的脸，“因为她原本就属于我的一部分……”

身体终于被利刃凶狠地破开，哈利重重地喘息着，仰起头忠诚地等待着德拉科即将落下的吻。

而他，将完整地属于德拉科·马尔福。

第二日清晨。

闹钟响了将近一分钟才把哈利吵醒，他全身酸痛，废了好大的劲才让自己清醒过来。昨晚他们闹了半宿，最后哈利是无意识地昏睡过去的，昏过去之前德拉科似乎还在他身上兴致勃勃地折腾着。

哈利摸摸身边的床铺，没摸到人。他倏地睁开眼，才发现德拉科早已起床，正坐在床边打量他的衣柜。

几个月以来哈利陆陆续续买了不少女装，都整整齐齐地挂在衣柜里。德拉科饶有兴趣地在衣柜里翻看着，听到身后的动静时，才转身给刚醒过来的哈利一个早安吻。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他唇边挂着微笑，“晚上下了班要一起吃饭吗？”

哈利从德拉科的脸上移开目光，看看衣柜里的女装。

“今天不需要，”德拉科打断他的疑问，“但周末我们可以一起逛街，给你买新衣服。”

哈利窝在德拉科的怀里点点头，突然想起已有的约定：“我周末约了格兰杰和罗恩，还有潘西……”

德拉科挑起眉：“怎么？背地里对我开批判大会？”

哈利扑哧一笑，摇头解释：“是格兰杰想认识罗恩，我和潘西去当媒人。”

“赫敏和韦斯莱？”德拉科似乎很惊讶。他挑着眉想了半天，突然想到另外一件事：“他们都知道你的秘密？”

“罗……罗恩不知道。”

意思就是两个女生都是知道的。

说起这件事哈利仍有些心虚，他小心翼翼地看着德拉科，生怕德拉科的气还没消。只是德拉科却没有继续开口，而是勾起哈利落在床边的真丝内裤，翘起一边嘴角坏笑。

“你想干什么？”哈利盯着那块皱巴巴的布料，心中冒出不好的预感。

“骗我的账还没算，今天你必须穿着这个上班……”德拉科俯身亲亲哈利的嘴角，把内裤塞进哈利的手中——

“这是第一个惩罚。”

——正文完——


End file.
